SHE
by FlooKim88
Summary: Yang Gaara tau wanita itu adalah sel didalam dirinya, dia adalah jantung yang mengendalikan seluruh darahnya, dia adalah oksigen yang mengisi volume paru–parunya. Tapi dirinya sendiri bahkan tak lebih dari sebuah rumah persinggahan sementara sebelum sang wanita kembali kerumah utamanya. [GaaIno! Slight SasuIno]
1. Chapter 1 : Yamanaka Ino

She adalah karya pertamaku yang membuatku merasa di akui, adalah karya yang mencapai 80 _review_ dengan hampir 2000 lebih _viewer_ di akun _ **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune** _ sebelumnya, bukan jumlah yang seberapa memang tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa dibutuhkan, ada orang2 yang bersedia membaca karyaku, dan aku berterimakasih banyak karnanya. Membaca review dari Aphrodisiac, Devil, dan Part Of Me, aku merasa She mengalami ketertinggalan. Aku jadi mengabaikan karyaku yang ini, untuk itu sekarang aku kembali untuk memperbaruinya.

Ada banyak hal kenapa She di _remake_. Salah satunya adalah aku ingin menjadi seorang penulis, bukan hanya sekedar seseorang yang menulis suatu karya, tapi menjadi penulis yang menciptakan suatu karya.

Untuk itulah mulai dari sekarang aku akan memperbaiki seluruh ffku yang ada. Mulai dari _typos, eyd, alur, diksi, tata bahasa, dialog, dan sebagainya._ Aku masih terus berlajar memperbaiki diri, untuk itulah ku putuskan untuk _**tidak jadi Hiatus mulai dari sekarang.**_

Akhir kata, Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semuanya.

 **SHE**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Au, Romance, Angst, Drama, and Humor.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Not EYD, OOC, and Crack-pairing.**

 **Special dedicated for : Syakiela Riza Aka Rara Syakiela.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sabaku Gaara menemukan sosok itu ditengah-tengah keramaian ini lagi, berdiri dalam keheningan wangi musim semi yang menentramkan karna cerahnya langit Konoha sore hari ini. Seorang gadis berambut pirang platina yang kini tengah bersandar dengan anggunnya dibawah pohon _plum_ sembari memfokuskan iris cantiknya yang menatap lurus-lurus padanya.

. . . _Atau mungkin saja tidak_.

Karna pada faktanya, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang berada ditempat ini. Yang ia yakini sosok itu pasti tidak hanya menatapnya, melainkan juga pada pria berambut _spiky_ berwana biru kehitaman yang tengah sibuk dengan naskah dan dunianya sendiri dihadapannya tersebu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya enggan. Pria dihadapannya itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu memberi tatapan sinis yang sudah biasa ia lihat.

Gaara memberi kode pada Sasuke menggunakan dagunya, menunjuk titik jauh dibelakang bahu pria Uchiha itu—namun bukannya menoleh, Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk dikursi santai sama seperti dengannya itu hanya mengangkat alisnya pertanda _Who—care?—me?—Oh! Fuck—off—Please—are—you—kidding?_ Dan kembali membolak-balikan naskah dramanya dengan cuek.

Snut.

Sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahinya.

 _Astaga!_

 _Dia ini benar-benar!_

"Kau akan mengabaikannya?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak mengubris ucapan Gaara, seolah ucapan pria di hadapannya tak lebih dari angin lalu.

"Dia kekasih—Aa, bukan, tapi Tunanganmu 'kan?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan pelan, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti menatap pada Sasuke dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"Ya, lalu?"

Gaara mengendikan bahu agar terkesan lebih santai walaupun percuma. "Kau tak ingin menemuinya? Sekedar menyapa mungkin?"

"Aku rasa..." Sasuke melemparkan naskahnya keatas meja yang telah tersedia sejak tadi mereka di sana. "Bukankah kita tidak terlalu dekat untuk harus mencampuri urusan pribadi kita masing-masing, Sabaku?" nadanya terdengar tenang namun sekaligus menekan dan mengancam. Gambaran seekor Serigala yang tengah menemukan mangsanya sebagai ' _makanan pembuka',_ Sasuke memang tipikal sosok yang _control-freak,_ dan ia tak sudi kalau ada orang yang mencoba memerintahnya. Mendengar _sarkasme_ dari bibir Sasuke membuat Gaara mendengus kesal.

Memang hubungan mereka berdua tidak dapat dikategorikan ' _baik_ ' karna ini baru kedua kalinya mereka bertemu sebagai rekan kerja dalam drama yang kabar baiknya disutradarai oleh seorang kerabat dekat mereka. Anehnya entah sengaja atau tidak sutradara tersebut adalah sahabat baik keduanya secara terpisah, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kabar buruknya adalah Sasuke dan Gaara tak pernah bisa bersahabat baik karna sikap mereka yang— _katakanlah sangat teramat mirip._

"Aku hanya berpikir," Gaara menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Terlihat sekali bahwasanya ia tengah menilai sosok bermata sekelam langit malam tersebut, dan tatapannya itu berhasil membuat sang bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mengertakan gerahamnya emosi.

Tatapan yang meremehkan dan mencemooh.

Gaara berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudian terlihat membersihkan debu yang sekiranya menempel pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

 _Cih! Apa kau berpikir dirimu lebih baik?_

Batin Sasuke, ia memutar bola matanya merasa jengah.

"Apa ada yang bisa dipikirkan otakmu itu heh?" balas Sasuke kasar.

"Kau menyedihkan," ujar Gaara datar, lalu pria bertato ' _A_ i' itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum sinis. "Sangat. Menyedihkan."

Ucapan Gaara berhasil membuat ego Sasuke tersentil. Ia merasa muak mendengar nada mengiba yang ditujukan Gaara secara langsung padanya.

"Simpan saja untukmu sendiri!"

Gaara mengangkat alis kanannya pertanda kurang setuju. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini? _Apa kau berpikir bahwa Matahari akan selalu mengitarimu?"_

Hening.

Tak ada respon dari bibir Sasuke sama sekali, pria itu hanya menatap Gaara dengan kening berkerut dan itu membuat celah bagi Gaara untuk segera beranjak pergi. Diam-diam ia melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat gadis tadi berada selama sesaat.

 _Nihil_.

Gadis itu sudah pergi dan Gaara bersyukur karnanya—entah hal apa yan patut ia syukuri.

Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang tengah berteriak mengarahkan seorang aktris cantik bermata kehijauan didepan sana.

"Naruto," Gaara memanggilnya dengan nada datar, namun Sahabat kepala kuningnya itu seolah tengah tenggelam dalam dunia yang merupakan ekpetasinya seorang diri.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Ekspresimu kurang meyakinkan Nona Haruno!" suaranya melengking dengan hebatnya menggunakan corong berbentuk segitiga. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah seorang gadis di hadapannya.

"Naruto," pangilnya mencoba bersabar.

" _NG! CUT!"_ Naruto makin berteriak gemas. Entah tak sadar atau sengaja tak mengacuhkan panggilan teman baiknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ini drama aksi! bukan _telenovela_ atau drama _picisian_! MANA KEKUATANMU HAH? MANA?" teriaknya menggila. Gaara mendesah lelah. Melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya dan perasaan takut bahwa ia akan terlambat terasa menekannya, sedangkan sosok didepannya ini sama sekali tak bisa berkompromi. Itu sebabnya, untuk kali ini saja, dengan sangat teramat terpaksa Gaara melakukan tindak anarkisnya.

Lagipula satu dua pukulan tidak akan membunuh seseorang, _Iya 'kan_?

"Yakk! APA KAU—"

"NARUTO!"

DUAGH!

"AAARGHHH!" teriakan kesakitan telak tak terhindarkan. Sang pemilik marga Uzumaki itu mengelus kepalanya yang mendadak pening dan menoleh dengan ekspresi kesal, mendapati sahabat karibnya yang kini tengah meletakan sebuah mediator pelampiasan kekesalannya yang merupakan sebuah papan persegi bercat hitam putih kembali pada tempatya.

"Gaara!" rajuknya seperti anak kecil. "Apa sih? Memukul Orang tampan sepertiku tanpa alasan itu tindak kejahatan, loh. KE-JA-HAT-AN!" Kata Naruto dengan kenarsisan satu tingkat lebih tinggi ketimbang kegilaannya.

"Adeganku sudah berakhir 'kan? Aku mau pulang lebih awal," tanya— _lupakan_ , itu adalah pernyataan yang penuh dengan paksaan oleh Gaara, ia begitu _to the point_ —sama sekali tak mau berbasi-basi atau sekedar mengubris ekspresi protes dari sahabat kentalnya. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya _skeptis_.

"Oh, Oh, hebat sekali Tuan Muda _Sialan_ Sabaku No Gaara, " kata Naruto sakartis, ia mendesis sembari menatap penuh kebencian terhadap Gaara.

"Tunggu! Jadi ka-kau memukulku hanya untuk bertanya padaku hal seperti ini?" Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah menjadi terpukul dengan benar-benar dramatis. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan memelas anak anjingnya.

"Ya? Ada masalah?" tanya Gaara tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, wajah tampan yang terpoleskan ekpresi datar itu membuat Naruto hampir menjatuhkan dagunya keatas lantai.

"Ka-kau! Kau bisa memanggilku baik-baik 'kan?" seru Naruto heboh sendiri, ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Gaara dengan jarinya tak sopan. "Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku Gaara! Kalau besok digit _iq_ ku berkurang aku akan menuntutmu!" Teriaknya makin mendramatisir.

 _Bitch please!_

Orang-orang yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar interaksi keduanya meringis menyimak ucapan Naruto.

Apa jadinya kalau _iq_ Naruto yang hanya memiliki dua digit angka itu berkurang? Bah, bisa -bisa mati kutu mereka dengan cara dijadikan kutu setiap harinya oleh pria berkepala pirang tersebut. Yah, dimata para kru dan orang-orang di sekitarnya gambaran sosok Uzumaki Naruto cukup dilambangkan dengan tiga kata; Idiot, konyol, dan menyenangkan.

Tapi tentu saja kalau Naruto tidak seidiot kelihatannya 'kan? Ya, semacam itulah.

Gaara menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Ku pikir itu sudah lebih baik Naruto. Terakhir kali diabaikan seseorang, aku memukulnya dengan tongkat _baseball_ ," jawabnya kelewat polos, dengan kedua mata mengerjap syarat akan perasaan tak berdosa.

Kali ini berganti ekpresi Narutolah yang berubah datar secara dratis. Tak ada ekspresi bodoh dan senyum konyolnya pun luntur tersapu angin.

 _A—apa_?

Ia menatap Gaara _horror_ , tak percaya sama sekali pada ucapan yang baru saja Gaara lontarkan. Entah itu hanya gurauan atau kenyataan, terjelas ucapannya bisa membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri sekarang, terlebih dengan ekspresi _lempeng_ yang tepatri diwajah tampan Gaara membuat Naruto yakin sahabatnya itu tak mungkin memiliki _sense of humor_ sepertinya.

 _Kami-sama~_

Naruto menatap jam tangan yang melingkari lengannya dan berdehem demi menghindari situasi _awkward_ yang ada.

"Pulang dan istirahatkan otakmu itu sana," usirnya dengan nada kesal. "Masih ada lima sampai enam jam tersisa sebelum syuting kita jam sembilan malam nanti, itupun kalau kau tidak ada jadwal lain," cerocosnya.

"Terimakasih." Gaara sudah hendak beranjak pergi saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Aa, tolong kau perhatikan pria menyedihkan itu," katanya sembari memandang kearah Sasuke, lalu kembali membawa _turqouise_ nya pada Naruto.

"Jadi kau bisa tau kapan tepatnya ia mengila," ujarnya sembari tertawa sinis. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Memangnya si _teme_ kenapa?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu lalu bergegas pergi, mengabaikan teriakan protes penuh keingintahuan Naruto

"Ck, kalian berdua itu sangat mirip tahu? Menyebalkan dan irit bicara!" teriaknya pada Gaara yang makin menjauh.

Ya. . . _Fakta itupun Gaara mengetahuinya._

Sasuke dan ia sering dibanding-bandingkan.

Keduanya memiliki paras yang tampan tanpa bersusah payah untuk harus melakukan perawatan atau bahkan operasi yang dikenakan tarif selangit mahalnya, postur tubuh _ideal_ dengan _abs_ yang tercetak sempurna, tinggi dengan kategori memadai ketimbang pria-pria lainnya, kulit putih bersih layaknya keturunan _eropa_ luar sana. Keduanya sama-sama aktor berbakat yang sedang naik daun dan paling dicari karena tengah digandrungi oleh wanita-wanita muda, tua, lansia, bahkan para pria sekalipun karna kesuksesan karir mereka.

Terlebih lagi dengan latar belakang anak berada yang disandang keduanya, membuat Gaara maupun Sasuke sangat mudah mendapatkan jalur tawaran kerja. Dan _oh, astaga!_ Tak cukup dengan sederet prestasi dan bakat mereka yang telah ada, Tuhan bahkan masih saja membuat keduanya sama-sama memiliki _Iq_ diatas rata-rata yang membuat mereka semakin dipuja-puja.

 _Sempurna_ , bahkan nilai dengan angka 1 diikuti dua 0 dibelakangnya pun tidak akan cukup menilai diri mereka.

Gaara dan Sasuke sebanding, sama rata, sama dengan, dan sama-sama lainnya yang apalah itu namanya.

Hanya saja Gaara selalu merasa bahwa ia telah dikalahkan oleh sang pewaris bungsu Uchiha.

Bukan karna ketenaran atau pencapaian, bukan karna kekayaan atau ketampanan, tapi karna apa yang sangat diinginkan oleh Gaara telah menjadi miliknya.

Milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Meskipun Gaara berani bersumpah bahwa, Sasuke sama sekali tak pantas mendapatkannya.

Tidak pantas sama sekali merengkuh sosok murni itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Gaara berhasil menemukan sosok itu di tempat parkiran, sosok yang sama yang ia dapati dibawah pohon _plum_ beberapa saat tadi, berjalan sedikit lambat dengan senandung yang merupakan bel surga bagi Gaara.

Kepalanya terpaling ke kanan dan ke kiri mengamati keadaan sekitar, setelah dipastikannya aman dan sepi—tanpa ada mata seseorang ataupun mata kamera yang akan menangkap tingkah lakunya nanti, iapun berlari tanpa segan kearahnya.

 _Tap_!

Tangan putih Gaara berhasil memerangkap tangan dihadapannya, menariknya mendekat dan membawanya berlari bersama—setengah menyeret ke tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam miliknya di ujung parkiran.

Gaara menyenderkan gadis itu ke badan mobilnya, lalu ia segera menyudutkannya dengan meletakan kedua tangannya menyelubungi sosok itu, warna pirang memenuhi pandangnya dan itu membuat Gaara merasa hangat dan juga...utuh sekaligus.

Sudah hampir enam hari lamanya ia tak menemukan sosok ini, dan ia begitu merindukannya hingga paru-parunya terasa mengkriut tanpa kabar dari gadis tersebut.

"Hai," sang gadis terseyum begitu manis. "Apa kabar Sabaku— _san_?" tanyanya dengan nada formal—dan asing. Gaara tak pernah suka bila sosok di hadapannya menyapanya dengan nada formal begini karna baginya itu mengesalkan, dan ya sosok itu selalu tau cara terbaik membuatnya kesal. Tentu saja Gaara, tentu saja.

Gaara mendengus. "Tentu saja baik selama melihatmu, apalagi kalau aku mendapatkan ciumanmu?" Satu alisnya terangkat, bibirnya menarik seringaian tampan setelah bibir itu berucap dengan nada menggoda pada sang gadis.

Gadis itu tertawa ceria lalu mencondongkan kepalanya kedepan.

 _Cup_.

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi kanan sang Sabaku, menyerempet sedikit ke sudut bibirnya—kalau saja Gaara menoleh maka bibir mereka akan bertemu sepenuhnya, namun Gaara yang masih tidak mengerti akan situasi yang ada hanya terpaku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak jauh berubah dengan _trademark_ dingin yang permanen di wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara _—kun_ ," katanya sembari terkikik geli melihat ekspresi aneh Gaara. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja selamat dari kematian dalam cerita-cerita bernuansa _horror_ dan _gore._

Gaara berdehem, entah kenapa tenggorokannya berubah gatal sekali. Seperti ada makhluk berduri yang menyangkut di sana dan membuatnya tersiksa. Ah, apa ia lupa memberitahumu bahwa gadis ini bukan tipikal gadis _agresif_?

 _Well, kau tahu sekarang._

Jadi tak perlu menganggap aneh ekpresinya karna ini— _for God Sake!_ —pertama kalinya sang gadis menciumnya duluan dalam kurun waktu mereka bersama selama ini.

"Kau gadis na—kal," ujarnya agak terbata, entah kenapa nada suara Gaara berubah getir di akhir. Ah, mungkin karna debaran keras di dadanya? Ya, mungkin saja.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

 _Cup._

Satu kecupan lagi mendarat dipipi Gaara, namun kali ini dipipi sebelah kirinya. Gaara memutar bola matanya terhibur lalu berdecak tak menyangka dengan tingkah gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau sibuk eeh Gaara- _kun_?" tanyanya sembari merapatkan diri ke badan pria itu dengan cara menarik bagian depan pakaian yang dikenakan Gaara dengan gerakan sensual menggoda. Jemari ramping Ino tergerak membuat lingkaran di dada Gaara, membentuk satu diksi aneh bagi pria yang di sentuhnya.

Kau mengerti tentang _hormon_? _Fuck yeah_! Berarti ia tak perlu menjelaskan alasan kenapa Gaara menjadi lebih gugup sekarang.

Ia hanya takut _hilang kendali._

"Tidak," Gaara mengatur ekspresi wajahnya, berusaha tidak terlihat bahwa _— sungguh demi apapun yang ada—_ ia ingin mendorong Ino masuk ke jok belakang mobilnya dan mencumbu gadis itu sekarang juga, memerangkapnya hingga sosok itu hanya bisa mendesah keras di bawahnya.

"Haruskah kita pergi main?" Gadis itu mendongak menatap Gaara dengan pandangan berbinarnya dan _hell_ —Gaara segera melumat bibir itu dengan cepat, mengigit, mengisap, dan menjilatnya dengan dengan terburu-buru seolah tak akan ada hari esok.

Sosok gadis belia yang tak siap akan serangan itu pun mendadak memundurkan tubuhnya bersikap menghindar, tapi Gaara malah maju dan menbuatnya terhimpit antara pintu mobil dan tubuh atletisnya.

Tangan Gaara bergerak merengkuh pinggang sosok di hadapannya dengan hati-hati sementara tangan yang lain malah merangkum pipi sang gadis. Ia menggerakan kepalanya berpindah posisi—berusaha membuat sang gadis nyaman akan ciumannya, dan ya, tak butuh waktu lama gadis itu pun menikmati ciuman yang ia peroleh. Keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain, bahkan sesekali pertarungan lidah tak tehindarkan.

 _Ckp_.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dengan satu benang savila yang makin terurai di udara, Gaara mengusap bibir basah dihadapannya menggunakan ibu jari.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sibuk?"

Sang gadis— meskipun dengan napas tersenggal, ia tetap menjawab lirih atas pertanyaan Gaara. "Tidak."

"Haruskah kita bermain _semalaman_?" satu seringai seksi tercetak di sana, gadis itu memberenggut kesal lalu memukul dada bidang Gaara dengan kasar.

"Mesum," katanya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Mata _turqouise_ Gaara berkilat tajam.

"Bukannya kau yang mesum? Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau kita bermain _diranjang_ ," katanya dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Su-sudahlah!" ia mendorong-dorong dada Gaara agar menjauh darinya namun tak berhasil karna pria itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tapi dasarnya keras kepala, sosok itu terus menerus mendorong-dorong dadanya, Gaara menaikan satu alisnya terhibur.

"Apa kau sedang mencari-cari alasan agar bisa meraba-raba dadaku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata yang berkilat jenaka.

Gadis itu memelototkan matanya tak percaya, bibirnya menganga mendapati informasi yang baru saja masuk dari telinganya dan diolah dengan baik oleh kepala. Tangannya berhenti spontan dan mengambang secara otomatis di udara.

"As—astaga Gaara!" pekiknya sembari menempelkan telapak tangan di keningnya seolah-olah ia baru saja mendapati soal _aljabar_ yang tergabung dengan _logaritma_ di depan matanya dan sukses membuat kepalanya pening dan berkunang-kunang. Ya, cobaan paling menyakitkan dalam sejarah kehidupannya adalah _Matematika_ dan _Gaara_.

Karna keduanya sama _rumitnya_.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" rutuknya dengan pipi di kembung-kembungkan. Imut.

Gaara tergelitik untuk tertawa kecil melihat tatapan yang dibuat-buat sesinis mungkin oleh sang gadis. "Hei Nona, wajahmu memerah. Berarti aku benar hm?"

"Jangan menggodaku lagi!" Serunya. Gaara malah tersenyum senang karna rajukan itu.

"Ayo pergi," ajaknya sembari menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya dengan alasan agar bisa membukakan pintu mobilnya, padahal itu tidak lebih akal-akalan semata agar dapat melakukan _skinship_ lainnya dengan sang gadis.

"Aku tak mau tempat yang mencolok," pesan sang gadis sembari duduk nyaman didalamnya. Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya memutari bagian depan mobilnya dan juga masuk ke sisi di belakang kemudi.

"kau sudah meminta izin— _'nya_ '?"

"Buat apa? _toh_ ia tak akan memusingkan kemanapun kakiku berlari 'kan?"

Gaara menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap melajukan mobil kesayangannya saat berucap dengan nada tenang, "mungkin. Tapi kalau ia tau kakimu berlari padaku, _akan beda ceritanya."_

"Gaara," jawab sang gadis dengan nada rendah. Gaara tertawa kecil lalu menepuk kepala sang gadisnya yang berubah kesal.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, ini rahasia 'kan?" tanyanya.

Sang gadis membuang wajahnya keluar jendela, dan roda mobil _sport_ itu segera berputar membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

Karna Sasuke mengenggam sosok sempurna gadis di sisinya, sosok yang telah pria itu abaikan dan lalai ia jaga hingga Gaara berhasil ada di antara keduanya.

Sosok semurni malaikat yang membawakan kententraman di jiwa tersesat milik Gaara.

 _Dia_ , sosok yang mampu membuat Gaara merelakan seluruh hal yang ada dalam dirinya, bahkan kalaupun kebahagiaan sosok itu harus di tukar oleh jiwanya, Gaara akan akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

Karna hanya _dia.._

 _Dia_ yang mampu membuat Gaara kehilangan pikirannya, _dia_ yang mampu mengontrol seluruh hidupnya, _dia_ sosok berharga yang datamg ke dalam kehidupan sia-sia miliknya.

 _Dia, Yamanaka Ino._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis berambut pirang platina, bermata _aquamarine_ , berparas cantik layaknya putri dari dalam dongeng-dongeng lama yang menjelma menjadi nyata. Ia sudah merebut hati Gaara sejak awal takdir mempertemukan mereka. Ia adalah seorang _psikiater_ handal bergengsi dan diakui sebagai dokter kejiwaan terbaik di Konoha. Ino cerdas, cantik, anggun, dan berkarakter. Sosok yang terlalu sulit untuk di jangkau siapapun.

Semua ini dimulai dari tiga tahun yang lalu, saat proses pembuatan _dorama D'day—_ pertama kalinya Gaara dan Sasuke dipertemukan dalam satu produksi, Naruto memperkenalkan Ino yang tak lain adalah saudara sepupu jauhnya pada mereka semua.

Sejak pertemuanya tersebut, Gaara tak sadar ada debar yang menuntutnya untuk ingin mengenal sang gadis lebih dan lebih dekat lagi. Namun setelah hampir enam bulan mengenal sang gadis debar asing dan aneh itu terbantahkan oleh satu fakta; _Ia sudah bertunangan._

Bagaimana perasaan Gaara? _Ah_ , sudahlah tak perlu kau tanya, menurutmu bagaimana rasanya memiliki tunas-tunas muda yang belum berkembang dan hancur terinjak-injak begitu saja?

 _Miris_? Tolong jangan mengasihaninya.

Terkadang gadis itu akan datang ke lokasi syuting untuk membawakan mereka semua makanan, atau sekedar menonton diam-diam dari jauh seperti tadi yang ia lakukan. Setiap detik kehadiran sang gadis tak pernah _alpha_ dari rekaman retina _turqouise_ itu.

Gaara berpikir mungkin ini hanya karna ia penasaran, bagaimana ada kecantikan sejatu tanpa banyak _make up_ berlapis dan aksesoris bertingkat yang dipakai gadis itu.

 _Natural_.

Itu adalah kesan yang terus melekat dipikirannya, ya, mungkin saja karna di mata Gaara gadis itu berbeda, makanya ada sisinya yang ingin lebih dekat _(dalam artian lebih dekat sebagai teman mungkin_?) Ya, semua jenis hubungan juga terkadang berawal dari teman 'kan?

Namun sampai akhir syuting selesai pun, ia tak pernah berkomunikasi secara khusus dengan Ino, karna interaksi mereka tak lebih dari sekedar tukar tatapan atau senyuman, atau lagi barang mengobrol ringan sebentar dan terkadang hanya bertukar sapa sejenak, dan kalau misalnya syuting itu selesai, tak ada cara bagi Gaara untuk bertemu dengannya 'kan?

Lalu bagaimana kalau misalnya Gaara ingin melihat senyuman gadis itu? Atau sekedar mendengar tawa merdu yang terlantun dari bibirnya. Kecil kemungkinan untuk mereka bisa bertemu dan berselisih jalan, dan mereka tidak sedekat itu hingga bisa bertukar kontak barang pergi _hangout_ bersama (kecuali Naruto mengajak Ino saat ada pesta tertentu, itupun hanya ada 0000, 2% kemungkinan, dan sisanya harapan semu)

Awalnya ia berpikir, " _ini bukan masalah besar, hanya perasaan sesaat. Toh, lambat laut perasaanya akan terhapus dengan sendirinya."_

Tapi hingga nyaris tiga minggu kemudian, Gaara tak sanggup mengatakan kalimat itu pada sosok dipantulan cermin kamar mandinya yang terlihat begitu berantakan, itu dirinya sendiri. Ia memang memiliki insomnia hingga ada lingkaran hitam yang menggantung disisi matanya— _meskipun diakui fansnya itu makin menambah nilai jual Gaara yang membuatnya makin terlihat seksi—_ namun kantung matanya benar-benar hitam kini hingga Gaara yakin ia hanya perlu mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam putih dan— _Taraaaa_ —Gaara siap di kandangkan bersama makhluk-makhluk imut dari cina pecinta _bamboo_.

 _Hell ya!_

Dan sebenarnya Gaara malu mengakui bahwa ia tak pernah sekacau ini karna seseorang, tidak pernah merasa sedepresi ini hingga Gaara takut kalau-kalau ia akan gila dalam waktu singkat.

Ya, gila karna benar-benar memuja wanita bermata _aquamarine_ itu nantinya.

Berbekal rasa ketakutan itulah ia diam-diam menghubungi Naruto dan bertanya di mana ia bisa menemukan seorang _psikiater_ handal.

" _Ia yang terbaik di jepang, Gaara!"_

Kata-kata Naruto menuntun Gaara sampai di depan pintu bercat coklat keemasan, ia sudah membuat janji sejak seminggu yang lalu. Gaara tak yakin apakah perasaan tertekan dan rasa sesak yang di alaminya ini termasuk gangguan kejiwaan, tapi berbaring di dalam kamar berhari-hari tanpa mau peduli dengan apapun lagi sukses membuat kedua kakaknya itu melakukan aksi ini itu yang menyusahkannya.

Dan lagi, Gaara tak mau berakhir seperti pemeran-pemeran pria kedua menyedihkan di _telenovela_ yang mati bunuh diri karna sesuatu yang sentimentil berlandaskan alasan _klise; Cinta._

Lalu, sepertinya Tuhan tengah mempermainkannya sekarang karna yang ada di dalam sana adalah sosok yang selama ini membuatnya merasa nyaris menggila.

Yamanaka Ino dalam bingkai _frame_ kacamata dan duduk dengan senyuman menenangkan di bibirnya, jendela yang terbuka di belakangnya menangkap sinar matahari sore masuk menimpa kilauan pirang rambutnya.

"Selamat sore."

Gaara nyaris menjedukan kepalanya di daun pintu, berharap ia tak berdelusi lagi. Tapi demi menjaga _image_ nya yang telah terbangun setinggi gedung putih dan agung, ia mencoba bersikap _cool_ di hadapan sang gadis. Meskipun tanpa sadar hatinya sudah menjerit fanboying, nyaris menyerupai fans-fans anarkisnya saat jumpa fans terjadi.

Lalu seperti sebuah kebiasaan, ia jadi sering menemui Ino di tempatnya bekerja guna ' _berkonsultasi_ ' soal gangguan tidurnya sebagai alasan, pun demikian Gaara lebih sering menatap gadis itu ketimbang mendengarkan sesi konseling yang Ino lakukan dan Gaara sadar, ini hanya akan menambah kegilaannya.

Tapi semua kegilaan yang bersangkut paut dengan Ino membuatnya lebih hidup, mengarahkannya menjadi seorang manusia yang sebenarnya, Ino adalah poros kehidupannya dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Gaara bahkan bersumpah tak pernah sebahagia ini setelah ibunya meninggal.

Awalnya ia merasa cukup dengan semua ini, tentu saja. Cukup hanya dengan menatap wajah itu dihadapannya, cukup hanya dengan merasakan sosok itu sebentar di menit-menit harinya. Cukup dengan itu semua ia merasa _hidup_.

Pelan-pelan sisi keras kepala Gaara melunak, dan _egoisme_ tingginya menurun. Angin perubahan membawanya menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih dewasa.

Tapi fakta selanjutnya yang ia dapatkan adalah; Uchiha Sasuke—tunangan Ino, tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan hati maupun pikirannya pada Ino.

Kenyataan itu benar-benar membuat Gaara terbakar akan api kecemburuaannya hingga sisi keras kepala Gaara kembali terbangun apik, membuat benteng _egoisme_ yang sudah buta akan kebenaran. Ia jatuh pada kegilaannya dan menyeret Ino ke dalamnya.

Dalam satu hubungan semu yang terasa benar dan salah secara bersamaan. Dalam satu hubungan yang terasa terlalu manis untuk ditinggalkan sekalipun mereka jatuh dalam kubangan dosa.

Karna mereka, dua insan yang jatuh dalam lubang neraka, saling bergelut dengan perasaan masing-masing dan terus melakukan penyangkalan demi pembenaran.

Mereka merengkuh, dan mencium satu sama lain, merindu dan mendekap satu sama lain, mencinta dan menyayangi satu sama lain, meskipun salah satu dari mereka telah memiliki lingkaran ikatan di jari manisnya.

Dan dititik inilah Gaara selalu mengakui, bahwasanya Uchiha Sasuke selalu lebih unggul darinya. Selalu lebih menang darinya.

 _Meskipun seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak lebih sempurna dari seorang Sabaku No Gaara._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Apa yang ingin kau makan, Gaara— _kun_?"

"Kau?" Jawabnya spontan.

"Iishh!" Ino mendesis kesal sembari menatap pria berambut merah bata dihadapannya, ia menutup buku menu berwarna hitam ditangannya dan meletakan diatas permukaan meja dengan satu pelototan mata untuk Gaara, memasang wajah _sok_ garang yang malah menuai satu kekehan tertahan dari bibir bungsu Sabaku.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke Hotel, bukan ke sebuah _Restaurant_ seperti ini," jawabnya setengah menyindir menanggapi perkataan dari Gaara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara sembari bersidekap didepan dadanya, mata menilai dengan alis tertaut. Ino mendelik pada pria dihadapannya.

"Ya ampun Gaara..." desahnya random. Ia tau dengan pasti Gaara tak bersungguh-sungguh, hanya sekedar menggodanya saja. Pria itu sangat menghargainya dan kadang hal inilah yang membuat Ino merasa bersalah padanya.

"Aku sudah mem- _booking_ seluruh _Restaurant_ berkelas ini hanya untuk makan berdua saja denganmu. Apa aku harus mem- _booking_ satu Hotel bintang 7 semalaman penuh untuk tidur berdua saja denganmu?"

 _Duk!_

"Aaah," Gaara mengusap tulang keringnya yang ditendang dengan kasar oleh Ino dibawah meja.

"Berani sekali kau ini Tuan Sabaku _Berengsek_ Gaara," desisnya tajam dengan wajah yang merona hebat, tidak sinkron sekali dengan delikan _aquamarine_ nya. Ino akui diusianya yang hampir 27 tahun ia masih kurang dalam pengalaman dewasa seperti itu. Sekedar pengetahuan sih ada, apalagi ia seorang dokter.

Hanya saja Ino tak mau melakukannya, bukan karna ia sok suci disini, tapi ia menjunjung tinggi moral dan adat yang telah ditanamkan padanya sedari kecil. Dan itu juga adalah satu dari sekian alasan Gaara sangat mengaguminya.

 _Dddrrttttt_...

Benda persegi berwarna _pearl gold_ milik Ino bergetar dari dalam tasnya, ia mengambilnya lalu menatap tak berminat pada layar ponselnya. Kemudian dengan entengnya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan mengabaikan panggilan telepon yang tertuju padanya.

"Berisik," gerutunya sebal, ia kembali membuka buku menu, menelusuri tiap nama dan gamnar yang terpasang disana.

"Siapa?" Sebenarnya Gaara tak perlu bertanya, ia tahu dengan sendirinya hanya saja itu seperti sebuah basa-basi yang ia perlukan.

"Ha? Oh, Sasuke," jawabnya dengan nada enggan.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya?"

Ino terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan retoris Gaara. " Apa aku boleh menjawab telepon tunanganku, wahai simpananku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, kedua kelopak mata yang mengerjap centil. Gaara mengendikkan bahunya.

"Apa kau suka kalau aku mengangkat telepon wanita lain disaat berdua denganmu?"

"Humm... aku tak tau kau sudah memiliki wanita lain, yang sah tentunya." Ino malah mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Yah, mengingat kepopuleran Gaara, tentu saja ia memang memiliki banyak wanita dimasa lalunya. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengitung berapa banyak wanita yang melemparkan diri dikakinya, dan _yeah_ , fakta tentang ia adalah seorang _badboy_ dulunya hanya membuatnya merasa buruk di mata Ino.

"Kau benar, aku tak pernah memiliki wanita yang sah dan selalu melakukan _One Night Stand_ dengan wanita diluar sana ketimbang menjalin suatu hubungan. Sekali jatuh hati aku malah menjadi simpanan," jawabnya dengan skeptis. "Astaga, apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan?"

Ino tersenyum miring karnanya, meskipun sebenarnya beningnya kristal mulai merangkak mengenangi permukaan _aquamarine_ nya.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Tidak." sahut Gaara cepat, tanpa perlu berpikir.

Ino meletakan kedua sikunya diatas meja, lalu saling mengenggam tangannya satu sama lain, terakhir ia menaruh dagunya diatas kepalan tangan. "Kita..." Ino meneguk savilanya susah payah saat _turqouise_ Gaara menatapnya intens, dan _fuck_! Kenyataan bahwa ia telah menjadikan seseorang _seprefect_ Gaara menjadi selingkuhan membuat Ino nyaris mengigit lidahnya sendiri sampai putus. "—bisa mengakhirinya, kalau kau mau,"

Gaara menatap Ino tajam.

"Lupakan saja, aku tak akan—astaga, aku tau ini sangat _ewwh_ dan _chessy_ , " Gaara mendengus dan menelan savilanya. "Tapi aku tak akan melepaskanmu bahkan sampai terseret di neraka sekalipun," ucapnya tegas, tak terbantah.

"Tsk! Apa kau bisa memperbaiki caramu berucap Gaara?" tanya Ino sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Gaara berdiri lalu mencondongkan sebagian tubuhnya ke depan—melewati meja dan berakhir dengan tangan yang lebih dulu menarik tengkuk Ino.

 _Kiss_.

Gaara mengecup bibir Ino dengan ringan dan lembut, memberi satu dua lumatan manis di sana. Penuh dengan kehati-hatian dan penjagaan. Kelembutan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Gaara membuat Ino merasa sesak memikirkan kalau-kalau esok tak akan ada Gaara disisinya. Ia yang awalnya terkejut dan hanya bisa membeliakan matanya, akhirnya menutup kelopak _aquamarine_ itu dan menikmati ciuman manis dari kekasih gelapnya tersebut, sekaligus mengabaikan telepon yang berdering kesekian kali disisinya.

 _Poor to Uchiha Sasuke!_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sasuke melemparan ponselnya diatas tanah. Kesal. Marah. Kecewa. Emosi. Tak terkendali.

Semuanya tercampur aduk di benaknya. Ino tak menjawab teleponnya ataupun membalas satu saja pesan singkat yang sudah ia kirimi bermenit-menit lalu.

"Hoi, _Teme_."

"Jangan ganggu Naruto," desisnya murka.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya merasa diabaikan. "Apa sih?" tanyanya polos.

"Ck," decak Sasuke merasa terganggu.

"Aku 'kan hanya menyapa, kenapa marah-marah seperti wanita yang sedang PMS gitu sih?" Naruto duduk dikursi yang sebenarnya ditempati Gaara barusan. "Atau kau memang sedang PMS? Waah, apa aku harus memeriksa jenis kelaminmu _Eeh_ , Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada usil dan alis tertaut.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Cerewet."

"Apa kau bertemu Ino?"

"Tidak."

"Hum? Aneh sekali, tadi Kiba melihatnya sekilas tapi tak yakin apa itu Ino atau bukan. Dan ketika aku mencarinya, Ino tak ada dimana-mana."

"Hn."

"Tapi kalau kau tak bertemu dengannya berarti itu bukan Ino 'kan? Ino pasti menemuimu meski hanya sebentar!"

Sasuke hanya bungkam mendengar perkataaan Naruto yang terasa ganjil, lalu ia terlarut memikirkan ucapan _ambigu_ Gaara.

 _Apa kau berpikir bahwa Matahari akan selalu mengitarimu?_

"Gaara tadi melihatnya."

"Oh, astaga! Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mampir menemuiku terlebih dulu?" kesal Naruto sembari mengeluarkan _smartphone_ —nya, ia mengutak aktik ponselnya dan bersiap menelpon nomor yang sudah terpampang dilayarnya saat suara tajam Sasuke menginterupsi. "Tak perlu repot menelponnya, ia saja tak menjawab telponku."

"Ooh..." Naruto kembali menyimpan ponselnya. "Mungkin ia hanya mampir sebentar," ujarnya kemudian. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Terserahlah."

"Hei! Dia itu tunanganmu _teme_ , apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu?" peringat Naruto sebal dengan sikap tak acuh yang melekat sejak lahir di sosok sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau itu berisik sekali sih, Naruto?"

"Kau itu dingin sekali sih, Sasuke?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menghempaskan punggungnya dengan kasar ke sandaran kursi. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih serius dengan tatapan lurus yang mengunci _Shappire blue_ dihadapannya.

Biru dan Hitam saling beradu.

Mencoba mengisi dan membaca pikiran lawan bicara mereka satu sama lain.

"Kau tau? Akhir-akhir ini aku khawatir karna rasanya terlalu tenang."

"Ha?" Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke, tak mengerti alur pembicaraan ini terjadi. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Apanya yang terlalu tenang?"

". . .Ino," ujar Sasuke dengan kalimat mengantung.

"Ino? Ino terlalu tenang?" tanya Naruto membeo, lalu sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah karna menahan emosi. "Maksudmu adik sepupuku itu badai yang akan selalu menerjangmu? Atau angin topan yang berputar-putar dan membuat keributan? _Fuck_! Dasar sialan kau Sasuke!"

"Aku tak berkata begitu," elak Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto datar. "Hanya saja, ku rasa ada yang berbeda darinya."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas karna tingkat kebodohan Naruto yang tak berubah sama sekali. Pria penggila ramen ini suka sekali membuatnya bermain tarik urat leher saat beradu argumen dengannya. "Ino berubah, puas?"

"Berubah?" nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi lambat-lambat, ia meletakan salah satu jari telunjuknya dibawah dagu dengan alis yang berkerut serius. Menatap lurus-lurus pada Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Lama Naruto terdiam sebelum membuka mulut tanpa suara, lalu kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Aaa,"

"Jangan bertele-tele!" sergahnya langsung, Naruto mendengus dan berdecak sebal.

"Berubah menjadi apa? _Power Ranger? Avenger? Ultraman? Doraman? Hatoriman? Spiderman? Wonderwoman? Cat Woman? Xman? Man A Woman?_ " tanyanya sinting dan membuat Sasuke _spechless_ karnanya.

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, ia merasa sangat bodoh karna sesaat tadi sempat percaya bahwa Naruto akan menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius.

"Tsk, aku ingin mencari udara segar," putusnya kemudian, ia berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berceloteh ria ke sana ke mari.

 _Fuck_! Sasuke merasa telah dibodohi oleh orang yang lebih bodoh darinya.

"Heeii...heiiii...Sasuke," panggil Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya tapi Sasuke terlalu kesal untuk sekedar mengubris teriakan berisik Naruto.

Ketika punggung tegap Sasuke sudah menjauh darinya, tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi sendu. "Apa boleh buat 'kan?" tanyanya dengan gamang, terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sasuke menatap menerawang kearah Matahari yang mulai tenggelam perlahan diujung sana, lokasi syuting hari ini berada di pinggir danau _Amikonoha_ yang memiliki destinasi indah bagi para pengunjungnya.

 _Apa kau berpikir bahwa Matahari akan selalu mengitarimu?_

Sasuke menutup onyx-nya yang dipenuhi rasa tak terdefinisikan berkat ucapan Sabaku No Gaara.

Terlebih kalimat Gaara yang selanjutnya,

 _Jangan terlalu percaya diri, karna garis edar Matahari tak pernah dapat kau kendalikan, benar 'kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apa itu sebuah peringatan?

Dan saat sang surya kembali ke peraduannya secara utuh, kelopak mata Sasuke kembali terbuka untuk menyaksikan langit senja yang kosong tanpa kehadirannya, hanya meninggalkan coretan memanjang diatas sana.

"Lalu aku hanya perlu mencari cara agar Matahari tetap pada garis edarnya bukan?" batin Sasuke ragu.

.

.

.

 _Yah, Semoga saja Sasuke~_

 _Semoga saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Di chapter depan juga kayaknya bakalan fokus ke GaaInonya dulu ya? Soalnya mau buat moment-moment greget aja gitu antara mereka XD_

 _Okay, see you~_

 **Samarinda, 17 January 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sinner

**U. Sasuke** _(17 Missed call)_

 **U. Sasuke** _(21 new email)_

 **U. Sasuke :**

 _Kau di mana?_

 **U. Sasuke :**

 _Kau di mana?_

 **U. Sasuke :**

 _Kenapa kau tak menjawab teleponku?_

 **U. Sasuke :**

 _Ino, katakan kau di mana!_

 **U. Sasuke :**

 _Ino, kau di mana?_

 **U. Sasuke :**

 _Katakan kau di mana?_

 **U. Sasuke :**

 _Jawab teleponku._

"Ino?"

"Ah? Ya?"

Sosok berkepala pirang itu tergugup dan segera memasukan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam tas. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar dan barulah ia sadar kalau mereka sudah berada tak jauh dari rumah minimalisnya. Ino hanya perlu berjalan sedikit ke rumahnya, untuk menghindari satu dua hal tak mengenakan. Beruntung, tempat tinggal yang ia tinggali ini terbilang kawasan _elite_ yang sepi, ada spasi yang cukup banyak antara rumah lainnya—setidaknya _presentase_ adanya saksi interaksi mereka berkurang.

"Kau tak apa?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada khawatir, Ino mengembangkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk imut dan terkesan _childish_.

Ia hanya menutupi serentetan pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya tentang sosok dingin diseberang sana, Uchiha Sasuke.

Eh? _Disebr_ —

Mata Ino melebar saat benar-benar menemukan sosok pria berambut _spiky_ didalam mobil sport hijau hitamnya yang baru saja berbelok memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, membuat beberapa peluh terasa mengaliri keningnya. Ada perasaan gugup dan takut mengaliri hatinya.

"Umm, ya, ku rasa—"

Ino menoleh pada Gaara yang rupanya menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi kalut tak karuan, Gaara menoleh pada Ino. Tatapan mereka satu, tertumbuk pada retina masing-masing. Seulas senyum tipis tergambar diwajahnya Gaara. Ino tau ini waktunya ia keluar dari mobil Gaara, namun ia masih rindu pada sosok pria tersebut.

"Gaara, kau tak ingin pergi _bermain_ denganku?" tanya Ino, kali ini senyuman Gaara terhapus bergantikan senyuman Ino yang terkesan manis dan _ya_ , tak bersalah.

"Tapi Sa—"

Ino lebih dulu memotong ucapan Gaara dengan ciumannya, hanya menempel sedetik dan terlepas lagi.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Ino sembari menatap pada Gaara memohon. Pria bersurai bata itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan bergegas menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dari sana.

Bukan ketakutan bertemu Sasuke yang sebenarnya mengganggu Ino, tapi keinginan bersama dengan Gaara sedikit lebih lama. Ini mungkin tak benar, tapi Ino tak peduli.

Karna untuk saat ini, hanya Gaara yang ingin ia pedulikan.

 **SHE**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, OOC , and OC.**

 **Warning : Typo(s) , Ooc , and Crack-pairing.**

 **Special dedicated for : Syakiela Rieza.**

 **Spesial Thanks for : Syalala Lala, INOcent Cassiopeia , Guest, xoxo, kaname, yana kim, Miya Maretha GaaIno, Sabaku No Dili, sararapratiwi, ernykim, Thania Black Sweet, tami04.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Aku sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan saat kau bilang ingin _bermain_." Suara pria misterius itu terdengar mengajukan protes, disisinya sang wanita tampak tak peduli, malah tengah menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang menenangkan hati sembari memainkan jemari-jemari keduanya yang terkait.

"Aku mengatakannya dengan makna _denotatif_ , pikiran mesummu itu yang menjadikannya _konotatif_ tahu," Sahut sang wanita tak mau kalah, Prianya mendengus dan makin merapatkan genggaman tangan keduanya. Tatapan mereka jatuh pada pantulan air mancur, lampu-lampu yang disusun berwarna-warni memperindah suasana _romantisme_ yang kental.

Konoha Central Park adalah salah satu _view spot_ paling romantis di pusat kota Konoha.

Banyaknya air mancur yang di tata sedemikian rupa dengan tanam-tanaman hijau khas negeri timur membuat para muda-mudi nyaman berakhir pekan disini. Saling bergandeng tangan sembari berjalan menelusuri keindahan taman raksasa yang nantinya akan di rancang menjadi jauh lebih besar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Tapi, ini bukan akhir pekan. Tak banyak orang yang berada di sana, hal itu juga yang patut disyukuri dua pasang kekasih yang saling menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan orang lain masing-masing.

Sang pria—yang tengah memakai topi hitam dan berkacamata dengan seorang wanita yang memakai jaket _hoddie_ yang membukus warna pirang platinanya meskipun sedikit banyaknya tersembul dari balik jaketnya, keduanya tengah berdiri didepan kolam air mancur utama di sana. Sembari bergandeng tangan dan menutup mata, keduanya tengah melantunkan harapan dan doa dalam bisikan angin malam.

Ada kepercayaan, kalau dua sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai melempar koin ke mangkuk paling tinggi yang merupakan bagian tengah kolam mancur tersebut dan berdoa sepenuh hati maka cinta mereka akan abadi.

 _Ah_ , tapi dalam kasus mereka berbeda 'kan?

Ya, tentu saja.

Karna sungguh, cepat atau lambat, nanti atau sekarang, kata pisah akan terucapkan dari belah bibir salah satu dari mereka. Meskipun begitu, hati Gaara dan Ino berdoa bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang akan mengucapkan kata pisah tersebut.

 _Biarkan mereka seperti ini, selamanya._

Terdengar egois?

 _Ah, ya, egois memang bagian dalam cinta bukan?_

Kelopak mata sang _aquamarine_ terbuka, menyaksikan tetesan air menyejukan jatuh di depan matanya. Sebagian ada yang terpercik mengenai dirinya. Lalu matanya melirik pada sosok disisinya yang masih memejamkan mata. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Gaara," bisiknya dengan suara kecil. Gaara membuka kelopak matanya dan menoleh pada Ino dengan pandangan bertanya.

Senyuman Ino makin terkembang dengan lebarnya, "Terimakasih."

Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka, "untuk?"

Dengan sendirinya kaki Ino melangkah mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang pria dan mendekapnya erat, kemudian bibirnya berbisik halus, "untuk segalanya."

Gaara tidak menjawab, namun ia balik merengkuh Ino lebih erat dan dalam. Dekapannya menenangkan dan membuat Ino merasa terlalu nyaman hingga tetesan air mata jatuh pada pipinya. Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Ino, memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Gaara bersungguh-sungguh. Ino masih terisak di dadanya saat kalimat selanjutnya kembali Gaara bisikan, "untuk segalanya."

Isakan Ino semakin terdengar, ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri agar rasa sakit dan sesak yang hatinya rasakan dapat teralihkan dengan sakit yang nyata.

 _Terimakasih—Maafkan aku_ adalah cara mereka selama ini mengungkapkan kata _'Aku mencintaimu'._

Karna mereka sadar terlalu tabu dan berdosa rasanya untuk mereka mengatakan hal tersebut secara langsung.

 _Cinta ya?_

Tidakkah ini keterlaluan?

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Kau yakin tak mau kutemani?" Gaara menatapi sosok kekasih hatinya itu dengan berat hati, mereka berada di parkiran sebuah _supermarket_ yang tak jauh dari rumah Ino berada.

"Yah... bukankah ada seseorang yang menunggumu?" Ino mengerling pada Gaara sembari menunjukan senyuman kecilnya. _Ah_ , Gaara teringat kalau ia melewatkan beberapa hal hari ini, tapi pria itu memilih untuk tak memikirkannya. Ia mengambil beberapa helai rambut Ino dan mengecupnya dalam dengan mata terpejam, membaui aroma khas musim semi sang gadis lama-lama sebelum akhirnya satu buah sentuhan hangat di pipi putihnya membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Ino membiarkan jemari rampingnya membelai pipi sang bungsu Sabaku.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu," ujarnya dengan satu senyuman menenangkan.

"Hn." Gaara menangkup punggung tangan Ino dan kembali memejamkan matanya, lalu sesekali menggerakan bibirnya mengecup telapak tangan sang Yamanaka.

"Apa kau ada waktu besok?"

Ino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berujar dengan nada pelan, "aku sudah ada janji dengan dua orang _klien_."

Gaara mendesah kecewa mendengarnya. "Baiklah."

"Tapi minggu ini aku senggang."

"Yah," Gaara terdiam, mengamati objek cantik yang telah dipahat oleh tangan Tuhan di hadapannya. Berungkali merutuki takdir buruk yang menimpa mereka berdua. "Tapi aku akan melakukan syuting di Iwa hari itu."

"Uhm." Ino menatap manik _turqouise_ itu dalam.

" _Kkh_. Jangan menatapku seperti itu," peringatnya sembari meraih dagu Ino dan mengangkat wajah sang gadis agar tatapan mereka sejajar. "Aku jadi _lapar_."

Ino mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kau—mmmmphht."

Gaara mencium bibir Ino, memajukan tubuh atletisnya hingga kini ia menyudutkan Ino ke pintu bagian dalam mobil. Ia hanya melumatnya pelan, menyesap, dan benar-benar menciumnya dalam kehati-hatian.

Ino memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Gaara dan kemudian sesekali memijat lembut tengkuk pria tersebut atau melarikan jemarinya diantara helaian rambut-rambut merah tersebut.

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah, penuh perasaan, penuh kerinduan, namun juga penuh _dosa_.

Bibir Gaara turut menyapa rahang pipi Ino, turun ke dagu dan beralih pada leher saat Ino mendongakan wajahnya dan melengguh kecil. Ia menciptakan jejak air savilla yang terlihat jelas.

Lalu bibirnya kembali pada bibir ranum sang gadis, tangannya sendiri bergerak merangkum pipi Ino dan membawanya menjadi lebih dekat. Menciumnya dengan lebih dalam lagi, hingga kemudian ciuman itu terlepas, tatapan mereka tersambung satu sama lain.

Dan saat itulah Gaara sadar betul bahwa _mungkin_ sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya nanti, Yamanaka Ino adalah wanita terbaik dalam hidupnya. Cinta pertama terbaik yang pernah ia punya serta dosa termanis yang tak pernah ia sesali.

"Ino,"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Gaara dengan napas terengah. "Ya?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mengecup kening Ino dalam dan lama. Ino tahu, sekalipun tak ada lagi suara yang menghiasi kebersamaan mereka selanjutnya, sekalipun kepergiaan Gaara disertai hening yang mencekiknya. Pada akhirnya Gaara hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal sederhana saja, _Aku mencintaimu._ _Sangat-sangat mencintaimu._

Tapi tidak bisa, karna cintanya tidak pada tempatnya.

Cintanya berlumuran dosa.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Gaara membiarkan angin malam menerpa helaian rambutnya. Berdiri disebuah pinggir sungai dengan mata yang memandang kacau kearah direksi perkotaan.

Ia menggerung memikirkan satu dua hal sampai akhirnya Gaara sadar bahwa sudah hampir 4 tahun ia mengenal sosok berambut pirang platina yang singgah dalam hatinya. 3 tahun dekat dan memahami sang wanita, dan terakhir sudah 7 setengah bulan menjalani hubungan yang salah ini dengannya.

Gaara sebenarnya ingin berhenti, ingin lepas dari kegilaannya ini. Sayangnya tidak bisa, _ah_ , bukan, ia hanya tidak mau. Tidak mau melepaskan sosok yang sulit sekali untuk dia rengkuh tersebut, kenyataan itu mengembalikannya pada waktu dua tahun lebih yang lalu, saat pertama kalinya ia mengatakan perasaannya pada sang gadis.

.

.

.

 _Dalam keheningan suasana yang tercipta, Gaara menatap sosok piramg yang tampak gugup dihadapannya. Sosok yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya tersebut. Hubungan Dokter—Klien itu berkembang menjadi teman setelah beberapa saat mereka pergi hangout bersama._

 _Seperti saat seperti ini, mereka duduk disebuah kafe yang merupakan milik Kakaknya Gaara—Kankuro dan ya, beruntungnya sore itu tak banyak orang yang datang._

 _"Ino."_

 _Ino mendongak saat namanya diucapkan, ia mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya ingin tahu akan kalimat menggantung dari mulut Gaara._

 _Pria dengan tato Ai disudut keningnya itu menatap samg gadis lurus-lurus, tatapan yang dipenuhi keseriusan itu terasa menelanjangi Ino. Jadilah dengan sungkan ia menundukan sedikit wajahnya hingga tak bertatapan dengan mata turqouise yang terasa menghakiminya tersebut. Tapi antensinya malah teralihkan pada belah bibir bervolume penuh._

 _Ino menelan savillanya susah payah, "ya?"_

 _Gaara menghela napasnya pelan, memperhatikan gerak-gerik salah tingkah yang terjadi pada sang gadis._ _"Kau tampak tak nyaman," komentarnya dengan nada jauh lebih ringan, berharap Ino akan lebih santai dan nyaman padanya. Ino tersedak savilanya sendiri dan kemudian menyesap green teanya dengan pelan._

 _"Ugh, maaf." Cicitnya dengan suara kecil, Gaara tertawa mendengarnya._

 _"Aku malah terlihat seperti seorang rentenir yang melakukan ekplotasi manusia saja," kelakar Gaara dan menuai kekehan lucu dari bibir Ino._

 _"Sorry Gaara. . . Err kau tau? Situasinya terlalu awkward."_

 _Gaara tersenyum simpul mendapati kerucutan bibir sang gadis._

 _"Ino,"_

 _"Hm?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya, beberapa helai anak poni jatuh menutupi sebagian matanya, dan secara otomatis tangan Gaara bergerak menyingkirkan poninya hingga Ino tertegun._

 _"Aku . . . " Gaara menarik tangannya kembali, mendadak keberaniannya menciut dan tenggelam entah di lautan sebelah mana._

 _Ah, atau mungkin di dalam lautan di depan matanya, lautan aquamarine yang menghanyutkan._

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Ino terbelalak kaget mendegar ucapan Gaara, sebenarnya ia bukan tipe gadis naif yang tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaan seseorang, tapi juga bukan tipe agressif yang suka kenarsisan._ _Hanya saja, entah bagaimana caranya ia sadar—dan paham, bahwa pria yang menyandang nama Sabaku ini menaruh hati padanya._

 _"Aa." Ino menutup mulutnya lagi, kemudian menatap Gaara lebih intens. Barang kali maksud suka disini bisa diartikan beda, suka sebagai teman, sebagai idola, atau suka dalam artian senang bisa jadi 'kan? Tapi, ah, mata Gaara yang memandangnya tajam dan tegas itu membuat Ino yakin ini tak sebercanda yang ada dalam kepalanya._

 _"Bagu—maksudku," Ino segera meralat ucapannya. "Terimakasih, aku bahagia—aku, aku, aku juga menyukaimu." Ino tampak dibuat bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri. "Sebagai teman?" sambungnya, dan mata turqouise yang menatapnya kecewa itu terasa menghantam dadanya._

 _"Aku menyukaimu seperti seorang pria ke wanitanya, bukan dalam konteks teman ataupun idola."_

 _Ino merasakan lidahnya mengilu, "Gaara aku—"_

 _"Jangan tolak aku," potong Gaara cepat. "Aku tahu. Aku . . . tak keberatan jadi kekasih kedua atau selingkuhanmu, ataupun hanya jadi cinta sepihakmu, tak apa. Aku hanya berharap kau masih mau bertemu denganku."_

 _"Aku—" Ino mengaduk green teanya dengan tak beraturan, mungkin saja hatinya juga teraduk-aduk tak karuan di dalam sana. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gaara terkekeh mengingatnya, bagaimana ekspresi menahan tangis yang Ino tampakkan saat itu.

 _Maafkan aku._

Dan setelahnya semua bergulir dengan lebih dan lebih lambat.

 _Ddrrtttt_.

Ponsel Gaara bergetar, ia mengambilnya dari dalam saku dan mendapati panggilan dengan nama Kankuro di sana.

"Ya?"

" _Kau mengacaukan semuanya Gaara!"_ bentakan terdengar dengan nada gusar, lalu _ah_ , Gaara teringat malam ini ia ada pertemuan makan malam keluarga yang diatur oleh ayahnya dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku lupa. Katakan saja aku sedang syuting."

" _Naruto bilang kau sudah keluar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu! Kemana saja kau ha?"_

"Tempat yang menyenangkan."

" _Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu maksud tersembunyi dari pertemuan ini 'kan?"_

Perjodohan? _Klise_ sekali.

"Tidak."

" _Kalau tidak—"_

"Aku sudah terlalu besar untuk kau urusi."

Tut.

Sambungan terputus, Gaara menghela napasnya dan membiarkan sakit yang bersarang dirinya terbawa dalam nuansa dinginnya angin malam.

Ah, sejak kapan dia menjadi semasokis ini? Mungkin, dia memang sudah gila.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya di Iatas tanah, terdiam sembari menatap jam tangannya berulang-ulang. Ia menyandarkan setengah bagian badannya bertumpu pada kap mobil, menatapi sekeliling perkarangan asri itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Memperhatikan kuncup bunga-bunga yang terawat dengan apiknya sudah mulai berkembang, mungkin karna sebentar lagi musim semi? Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyimak semua jenis bunga yang tersusun di perkarangan rumah tunangannya.

Ponselnya berdering kembali—nama Naruto tertera di sana, sadar atau tidak Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan berdiri disini, atau bahkan sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia lewati sejak tadi. Meskipun ia lelah, capek, dan butuh istirahat segera, tapi sisi _egoisme_ Sasuke yang setinggi langit itu mencegahnya untuk pergi dari sini.

Entah kenapa malam ini ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ino, ya, benar-benar ingin. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia tak pernah sampai seperti ini, bahkan ia tak memusingkan apakah Ino akan membalas pesannya atau tidak, tapi lihatlah ia sekarang?

Sasuke rela menunggu berjam-jam demi seorang gadis. Mungkin ini hanya efek dari perkataan Gaara barusan. Sasuke pasti hanya ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh bajingan satu itu tidak benar. Ya, pastilah begitu.

Lagipula karna ada seminar selama seminggu di Iwagakure, Ino jadi menonaktifkan ponselnya dan tak memberikan satupun kabar padanya. Wajar kalau ia cemas 'kan? Mereka ini tunangan.

 _Tringg!_

Sasuke terpaksa mengangkat panggilan ke lima kalinya dari Naruto, bagaimanapun tak menyenangkan membuat seseorang menunggu bukan?

"Hn."

 _"YAK BRENGSEK!"_ Teriakan menggema diseberang sana, Sasuke sampai harus menjauhkan benda itu agar tak mengganggu fungsi kinerja telinganya.

" _Kau di mana? Kalau aku menganggu acara bermesraanmu aku minta maaf, tapi percayalah kalau kau tak segera kembali aku akan membakar appartementmu sekarang juga!_ " ancam Naruto dari seberang sana, Sasuke mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit."

" _ITU TERLALU LAMA TEME! DATANGLAH DALAM 15—"_

Pik.

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak, Sasuke mengedarkan tatapannya ke penjuru arah dan kemudian menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memilih menyeret dirinya ke dalam mobil dan menggerakan kendaraannya pergi dari sana tanpa tahu sang _aquamarine_ mengikuti tiap pergerakannya dari jauh.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Bola mata _Shappire Blue_ itu mendelik saat sosok pria yang dinantikannya tiba dan memunculkan dirinya dipantulan bening iris mata tersebut, pria berambut merah bata nan tampan, Sabaku No Gaara. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap uring-uringan yang ditujukan Naruto, Gaara malah terkesan menebar bunga-bunga mawar di setiap langkahnya berjalan, ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kemana saja kau Gaara?" sergahnya langsung. Gaara hanya melengos begitu saja melewati Naruto dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang telah diset menjadi bagian dari lokasi syuting selanjutnya oleh para kru.

"Bersenang-senang," jawab Gaara sembari membenarkan beberapa bagian kostumnya yang dirasanya kurang rapi. Naruto duduk disisinya.

"Dengan wanita mana lagi, hah?"

"Tsk, memangnya kau ini ibu atau istriku apa? kau cemburu?"

"CEM—BA—Baka! Bukan begitu," sembur Naruto sebal dengan sikap Gaara.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nah ada apa?"

"Pertama," Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya diudara, "aku ini laki-laki! Laki-laki. Jantan! Aku punya _benda_ dibalik celana yang sama sepertimu! Jadi aku sudah pasti bukan ibu atau istrimu Baka!"

Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Kedua tadi Temari menelponku, katanya ada pertemuan keluarga dan kau belum datang juga, sedangkan nomormu tak aktif. Ia panik dan berharap kau segera datang karna Ayahmu sangat marah," jelasnya kemudian.

"Oh, bukan masalah besar Naruto," ujar Gaara tenang.

"Hallooooo~ _Tuan Muda Brengsek_ Sabaku," Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Gaara. "Sang kakak panik, sang ayah marah, dan sang anak bungsu dengan santainya berkata _'Oh, bukan masalah besar Naruto', Damn!_ Aa, alangkah bagusnya kalau Kankurou bisa menyeretnya dari sini dan segera menghajarnya habis-habisan," ucap Naruto meniru cara Gaara berbicara dengan gemas.

"Ohh—astaga Naruto! Dengan orang macam apa sebenarnya kau berteman?"

Gaara tersenyum geli mendengar _sarkasme_ yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Dengan seorang aktor berbakat, terkenal, tampan, dan—" _Perayu tunangan orang lain._

"Dan?" Naruto membeo sedangkan Gaara hanya mengendikan bahunya begitu saja—bersikap sok misterius, tak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong sebelumnya dan berhasil membuat tension meter Naruto makin meninggi.

"Dan berengsek!" Makinya Naruto sembari meninju pundak Gaara.

"Apa syutingnya belum dimulai?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Kalau saja si _teme_ itu tidak pergi keluar harusnya sudah dari sejam yang lalu syutingnya di laksakan." Adu Naruto dengan tangan mengacak rambut frustasi. "Ya tuhan, dia hanya bilang akan mencari udara segar? Dan ternyata _Bang_! Si bajingan itu tidak kembali juga sampai sekarang!"

"Pergi keluar?" tanya Gaara sembari mengangkat alisnya dan teringat acara bermain yang ia lakukan bersama Ino sudah lebih dari dua jam. Apa pria itu menunggu selama dua jam di depan rumahnya Ino?

Naruto mengangguk. "Ku pikir, ia ingin bertemu Ino."

"Oh,"— _aku sudah tahu_. Balas Gaara kemudian terlihat tak peduli.

"Yaahh kau taulah, dua pasangan yang saling terpisah." Naruto mengacungkan kedua jari telunjuknya lalu kemudian mengetuk-ngetukan ujung-ujung kedua kukunya dengan tatapan usil. Gaara hanya mendengus kesal kemudian.

"Tutup saja mulutmu itu, Naruto."

"Aah, sensitif sekali sih kau ini, Gaara?" ucap Naruto kemudian. "Kau cemburu ha?"

 _Deg!_

Spontan detak jantung Gaara melambat, dengan tatapan mata teralihkan pada Naruto yang kini tersenyum sinis.

"Ap—"

"Dasar pria tua tak laku-laku," hina Naruto seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak dihadapan Gaara.

"Berisik Naruto." balas Gaara sembari memutar bola matanya, diam-diam ia menghela napas lega karna kata cemburu yang di pikirkan Naruto berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku tau, aku tau, hahahaaha, apa kau ini _Otaku_ eeh Gaara— _chan_? Atau malah Nijikon?" ledek Naruto sembari tertawa makin keras, Gaara menatapnya dengan senyum masam tersemat dibibir. "Kau harusnya mencari kekasih sendiri kalau begitu!"

Entah ini perasaan Gaara saja atau ada sesuatu yang _ganjil_ dalam kalimat Naruto?

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino sampai di rumahnya dengan sekantung penuh bahan-bahan pokok dapur, ia menghela napas dan meletakan kantungan berwarna putih itu ke atas kounter dapur.

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Ia mengigit bibirnya tak nyaman lalu memberanikan diri mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas.

 **U. Sasuke** ( _9 Missed Call)_

 **U. Sasuke** ( _6 New Voicemail)_

Ino membuka pesan suara yang pertama dan suara dingin Sasuke menyapanya.

 _"Kau di mana Ino?"_

Ino merasakan kakinya sedikit gemetaran, ia berjalan pelan dan mendudukan bokongnya di salah satu kursi meja makannya. Tangan kiri Ino mengenggam ponselnya dengan erat, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat.

" _Apa kau benar-benar sibuk sampai tak bisa menjawab teleponku?"_

Ugh.

Ino mendongakan wajahnya saat merasakan sesuatu mulai mendesak turun dari matanya. Ini menyebalkan, akhir-akhir ini dia bahkan jadi jauh lebih cengeng dan sensitif.

" _Aku rasa kau benar-benar sibuk."_

Ino menutup kelopak matanya, membiarkan satu airmata lolos dari mata aquamarinenya.

" _Kalau kau sudah tak sibuk, hubungi aku."_

 _"Aku hanya..."_

Ia mengernyit mendengar pesan suara ke lima Sasuke yang terkesan menggantung, perasaannya berubah kalut memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke. Terus terang saja, pria itu tak pernah memberinya pesan suara seperti ini, bahkan pesan _non verbal_ pun tak kurang dari lima buah yang isinya padat dan singkat. Tapi hari ini pria itu mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali, bahkan terus menerus menelponnya. Ino membuka pesan suara terakhir dengan ragu-ragu.

" _Yah, kau tahu? Aku. . . mengkhawatirkanmu."_

 _Deg_!

Ino menelan savilanya susah payah, ia merasakan sesak sampai rasa-rasanya hatinya bisa mengerut kapanpun.

"Maaf...hiks..." Ino menutup bibirnya sendiri, membekapnya dengan erat agar suara isakan tak terdengar disana, tapi percuma.

Percuma.

 _Karna sekeras apapun ia mencoba menghentikan dirinya dari rasa bersalah. Ia memang dan telah bersalah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Floo berterimakasih akan semua dukungan kalian, dan tentu saja Floo membaca dan menerima semua review, saran, dan kritikan dari kalian semya. Maaf belum sempat membalas satu per satu, tapi kedepannya Floo janji akan meluangkan waktu untuk membalas review kalian semua._

 **Samarinda 16 Juni 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth and Lies

"Gaara! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponmu?!"

Pria bersurai bata itu menatap sosok gadis berambut coklat sebahu dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa aku punya kewajiban untuk itu?"

Gadis bernama Matsuri itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tersinggung, ia berkacak pinggang dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Tentu saja! Aku ini kekasihmu Tuan Gaara!" katanya dengan nada _otoriter_.

Gaara yang tengah duduk santai di sofa _appartemen_ nya mendengus mencemooh.

"Yang benar saja, Matsuri." Ia tertawa sinis sembari menatap sosok bernamakan Matsuri itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Kalau kau lupa, biar ku ingatkan bahwa dia adalah seorang _bajingan_.

"Hanya karna kita tidur beberapa kali kau berpikir aku kekasihmu?" Ia mengetuk bagian kepala di atas telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. " _Sehat_ 'kan?"

Matsuri mendelikan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa?!"

"Intinya kau tak lebih dari rekan _seks_ ku." tegasnya sembari tersenyum sinis.

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipinya dengan mudah. Gaara sampai terpaling ke kiri karna gadis itu menamparkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku . . ." Matsuri menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa, ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Pergi."

Gaara kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan santai, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia mengendikan bahunya dan tersenyum simpul. "Kau tau letak pintu keluarnya 'kan?"

Dan Matsuri segera berbalik dengan suara isakan terdengar nyaring.

 _Kejam_?

Oh, tidak. Itu tidak benar.

Ia adalah seseorang yang tidak mencegah siapapun untuk pergi darinya, dan ia tak pernah melarang siapapun yang ingin tinggal disisinya.

Tapi itu _dulu._

Berapa waktu lalu saat dia belum singgah di hatinya, saat dia belum menyapanya dengan suara merdu bagaikan lullaby penghantar tidur, saat dia belum datang kehidupannya.

Karna, setelah dia ada di hatinya.

Gaara akan berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi, sekalipun neraka adalah bayaran yang harus ia terima.

Karna dia adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia pertahankan, sekalipun kematian datang ingin memisahkan.

 **SHE**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Au, Romance, Angst, Drama, and Humor.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Not EYD, OOC, and Crack-pairing.**

 **Special dedicated for : Syakiela Riza Aka Rara Syakiela.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ketika membuka pintu yang terdengar diketuk berulang-ulang pagi itu, Yamanaka Ino mendapati sosok tunangannya berada tepat disamping pintu rumahnya, berdiri bersidekap dengan tatapan mengancam dan terasa mencecarnya. Ino menegok pada jam dinding ruang tamunya yang masih menunjukan pukul enam kurang dini hari.

"Selamat pagi Yamanaka— _san_ ," nada suara Sasuke yang melantun terdengar berat dan menuntut. Jelas sekali ia tampak kesal, segera saja Ino mengembangkan segaris senyuman meski yang ada hanyalah senyuman pahit yang tercetak dibibir _cherry_ nya.

"Pagi juga Sasuke— _kun_?" sapanya dengan nada biasa. "Ada apa? _ahh_ —maksudku tidak biasanya kau kemari sepagi ini." ujarnya sembari membuka pintu rumahnya lebhi lebar agar memberikan Sasuke akses masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku hanya sebentar," ujar pria berambut _spiky_ itu sembari menatap sosok terbungkus piyama dihadapannya. Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan singkat Sasuke, mendadak hatinya terasa gugup dan tak nyaman.

"Jadi kau tidak mampir?" tawarnya basa-basi sambil menundukan kepalanya agar tatapannya tak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Awalnya pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam dan lurus, namun kemudian ia bergerak mendekat kearah Ino dengan pelan. Jemari dingin Sasuke meraih dagu Ino dan mengangkatnya agar mereka bertatap-tatapan.

"Semalam kau darimana saja?"

"Kerja," jawab Ino sekenanya dan menambahkannya didalam hati— _Apa k_ _encan juga termasuk pekerjaan?_

"Aku menelpon kerumah sakit dan katanya hari itu kau libur, Ino."

Ino terlihat menghela napasnya, ia menyingkirkan jari Sasuke di dagunya dengan lembut.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke," ujarnya seakan-akan ia bisa membaca apa yang ada dikepala pria itu. "Aku bertemu dengan klien lamaku. Ia mengalami gangguan insomnia, kami mengobrol dan aku menemaninya makan lalu aku pulang dan mampir sebentar di supermarket." _ah—dan jangan lupa kami berciuman._

Ino tak sepenuhnya berbohong dengan apa yang ia katakan, dulu Gaara adalah salah satu kliennya bukan? Bahkan pria itu—yang awalnya hanya datang satu atau dua kali seminggu dalam bulan-bulan pertama— kemudian mendatanginya hampir setiap hari setelah empat bulan lamanya.

"Siapa?"

Ino berbalik dan berjalan menuju sofanya, ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana lalu kemudian diikuti Sasuke yang menutup pintu rumah sang gadis dan duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di sisi bersebrangan yang Ino tempati.

"Aku tak bisa bilang, itu etika kedokteran. Pasien memiliki privasi yang harus dilindungi 'kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya imajinatif mendengar nada Ino yang terkesan tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut topik yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

"Apa kau tak sibuk Sasuke?"

"Apa aku bisa disini sekarang kalau tengah sibuk?" Balas Sasuke retoris, ia mendengus dan kembali berkata dengan nada sarkas, "Kau baru kembali dari Iwa selama seminggu dan tak menghubungiku tapi malah bertemu dengan orang asing?"

"Dia bukan orang asing Sasuke, dia Klienku," ralat Ino cepat. Ia sibuk memilih-milih chanel siaran yang tepat untuknya, alis Sasuke berkerut tak suka melihat Ino yang tampak mengabaikannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menjawab ataupun membalas semua panggilan dan pesan ku?" Sasuke menatap lurus sang gadis

"Itu," Ino meneguk savillanya diam-diam. "Aku kehilangan ponselku saat pulang dari Iwa. Aku minta maaf karna tidak sempat menghubungimu, Sasuke." dustanya sembari menghela napas lelah—berharap Sasuke akan percaya. Mungkin ia harus segera melemparkan ponselnya ke laut terdekat setelah ini? Ya, ide jenius.

Sasuke hanya diam tak bersuara, ia menatap _channel_ yang terus berganti-ganti di layar plasma tepat di hadapannya.

"Dan hei—oh, astaga, aku datang ke lokasi syutingmu tapi kau sangat sibuk hingga aku berpikir lebih baik pergi saja,"

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dalam.

"Hmm?" Ino menoleh pelan dan bertanya dengan gumaman.

Kedua iris berbeda warna bertemu dalam satu titik.

Tak ada yang membuka suara saat menit makin berlalu dengan lambatnya. Ino membuang pandangannya kembali ke TV Plasma didepan sana, memutuskan kontak dengan iris kelamnya malam tersebut.

"Kutanya Ino," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, mengamati sisi gadis pirang dari samping dengan teliti. "Sejak kapan kau hanya memanggil nama depanku saja? Lalu sejak kapan kau perduli aku sibuk atau tidak? Biasanya kau mendatangiku tanpa pertimbangan apapun!" ujar Sasuke dengan suara ditekan.

 _Ada yang salah._

Sasuke tidak senaif itu hingga ia tak bisa merasakan perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada wanitanya. Ia tak mengenal Ino hanya satu, dua, atau tiga tahun saja, namun sudah belasan tahun. Ia, Ino, dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak dibangku TK dan ketiganya sudah hapal dengan sikap serta watak masing-masing dengan jelas. Meskipun memasuki Sma ketiganya terpisah, Ino bersekolah di Sekolah khusus putri, Naruto memilih Smp umum, dan Sasuke menyelesaikan seluruh studynya di Amerika. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke bisa lupa akan cara keduanya bersikap pada dirinya bukan?

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak mau mengganggumu, bukankah Dorama itu sebentar lagi selesai? Aku tak mau mengacaukan konsentrasimu Sasuke— _kun_ ," elak Ino berusaha sesantai mungkin. "Lagipula aku juga sering 'kan memanggil Naruto tanpa embel-embel dibelakangnya?"

"Apa ada yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?" desak Sasuke.

"Sembunyikan apa? Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal sekecil ini sih?" Ino kembali menatap Sasuke. "Naruto saja tak masalah jika kupanggil Naru— _chan_ sekalipun!"

"Tapi aku Sasuke, bukan Naruto!" tegas Sasuke padanya dan tak lama ia tersadar saat Ino menoleh dan memandangnya tajam.

"Harusnya itu kalimatku 'kan?" tanyanya sangsi. Ia menjatuhkan remote control ditangannya ke atas permukaan meja bersidekap dan menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

"Sasuke—kun," panggil Ino dengan nada mendayu-dayu "Aku ini Ino bukan Na—ru—to 'kan?"

Sasuke terhenyak sebentar sebelum akhirnya berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya. "Ku pikir kau sudah paham kondisiku."

"Kondisimu yang mana _eeh_ Sasuke— _kun_? Kondisi _Self ha_ _rm*_ —mu? Atau kondisi _Avoidant_ *—mu?" tanya Ino dengan nada tenang. Sasuke menggertakan gerahamnya.

"Apa kau sedang mencemoohku, Ino?"

"Atau kondisimu yang membuatmu harus bertunangan dengan seorang dokter kejiwaan karna tak mau aibnya terbongkar?"

"Lebih baik kau berhenti sekarang!" perintah Sasuke tajam.

"Apa itu namanya? _Aaah_ —Kondisi yang sudah jadi rahasia umum dan tak langka tapi menjadi aib bagi keluargamu 'kan?" tatapan Ino berubah menggelap, berkilat menantang sang pria.

"INO!" hardik Sasuke kasar.

"KAU ITU _GAY_ 'KAN UCHIHA SASUKE?"

"KU BILANG HENTIKAN!"

PRANG!

Suasana berubah hening, Ino mengangkat wajanya dan menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri dengan napas yang tak beraturan, lalu tatapannya beralih pada vas bunga _krystal_ kesayangannya yang telah pecah berkeping-keping diatas meja kaca, dan terakhir tatapannya jatuh pada luka yang meneteskan darah segar dari telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau sudah puas menghinaku sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Ino berdiri mensejajarkan pandangannya dan Sasuke dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, perih dan rasa sakit tercampur satu dalam tatapan _aquamarine_ nya.

"Belum!" serunya menantang setengah berteriak. "Kau itu tak terkendali, menyebalkan, egois, liar, dan juga sangat kasar!" Jerit Ino emosi.

"Kau memanfaatkanku demi citramu! Kau menggunakanmu demi menutupi perasaanmu karna persahabatanmu dan Naruto!" Ino merasakan kedua bola matanya memanas di detik ini, bibirnya bergetar setelah ia mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir, dan dengan napas yang tersendat dan suara yang mendadak berubah sengau ia berucap dengan nada getir, "kau manusia yang buruk, Uchiha! Kau picik! Kau sialan! Kau—" umpatnya kemudian, tatapan emosi Sasuke melunak perlahan, bergantikan suatu emosi yang sulit ia kendalikan.

"I—ino. . ."

"Kau sudah melukaiku terlalu banyak, kau hanya memandangku sebagai tameng perlindungan dari cibiran orang-orang di luar sana 'kan?" Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai gemetaran dengan pelan. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku masih mau dimanfaatkan oleh manusia sepertimu? Kenapa aku mau menolongmu? Kenapa Sasuke?Kenapa? Apa kau tau aku sangat tertekan?! Ini salahmu brengsek! Salahmu!" seru Ino sambil terisak-isak. Perlahan air bening mulai menetes dipipi mulusnya. Ino memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, menyeka airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan sia-sia.

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga, empat, lima, lalu tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlahnya.

Sasuke menatap bingung pemandangan didepannya, sebelum akhirnya membiarkan egonya yang mengalah. Ia membawa kakinya empat langkah mendekati Ino tanpa suara, namun ketika pria itu sudah berdiri dihadapan Ino, ia malah terlihat merenung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Saat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan maksud hendak mengelus surai pirang Ino agar gadis itu sedikit tenang, ia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat mendapati lumuran darah yang menghiasi tangannya.

"Ak—Aku, aku minta maa—aku—menye—bukan!" Sasuke menggeram, kesal dengan sikap kaku yang ia miliki. "Aku bersalah, _ok_?"

 _Bukan itu idiot!_

Rutuknya sembari menghela napasnya. "Jadi...maaf."

"Lupakan saja," sahutnya setelah sekian lama terdiam, meski pun suaranya sangat pelan tapi Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Terlalu jelas malah.

"Aku—"

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengurus lukamu." Ino berdiri kemudian melangkah menjauh tanpa melihat Sasuke sedikitpun.

Padahal jika Ino mau melihatnya barang sekilas saja, mungkin ia akan mendapati segores luka dan setitik noda tersembunyi dikelamnya mata Sasuke.

Ya, mungkin saja.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Fajar sudah terpapar dicakrawala langit pagi saat Gaara mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya pulang menuju mansion Sabaku. Warna pucat menghiai wajah tampannya hingga tanpa perlu banyak berkata-kata pun sudah sangat jelas kalau sang bungsu Sabaku itu kelelahan sehabis pengambilan adegan syuting hari ini dilakukan atau mungkin saja ada hal lain yang membuatnya lelah, tak hanya secara fisik, tapi juga secara _psikis_.

 _Tentang Yamanaka Ino._

 _Tentang akhir hubungan mereka._

 _Tentang perasaan sesungguhnya Ino padanya._

 _Tentang ia yang mulai lelah dengan semua ini tapi ia sendiri yang tak mau berhenti._

Ia sudah terlalu jauh mencintai gadis itu, ia sudah terlalu terobsesi padanya, bahkan Gaara rela jika harus mencabut jantungnya bila Ino memintanya membuktikan cintanya tersebut.

Karna masalah ini, Gaara bahkan mengabaikan amarah ayahnya karna ia tak hadir dalam pertemuan keluarganya dan keluarga seorang diplomat besar pemerintahan semalam. _Well_ —siapapun itu ia tak perduli. Itu hanya omong kosong untuknya.

 _Ah_ , bicara soal omong kosong, ucapannya terakhir kali pun tak lebih sekedar omong kosong bukan?

 _Apa kau berpikir bahwa Matahari akan selalu mengitarimu?_

Mata Gaara menangkap garisan fajar dilangit pagi dan makin terluka karnanya. Setidaknya Sasuke memiliki satu fakta tak terbantahkan; _Meskipun matahari akan tenggelam, ada saatnya matahari itu akan kembali terbit 'kan?_

Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya jika itu terjadi?

Ia hanyalah seseorang yang ingin merengkuh Matahari, ia hanya akan lenyap terbakar jika ia semakin mendekati Matahari tersebut.

Ponsel Gaara yang diletakan diatas _dasbor_ mobilnya berdering dan menampilkan nama Temari dilayarnya, namun Gaara mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan berusaha fokus ke jalan lurus didepan sana.

 _Hubungan ini,_

 _Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk mengakhirinya Ino? . . ._

CKIT.

Gaara secara refleks menginjak rem lalu menepikan mobilnya dengan kasar hingga dipastikan bahwa bagian depan mobilnya sedikit lecet karna aksinya barusan. Gaara memukul stir mobilnya kelewat emosi. Semua perasaan terasa pecah dan menyesakkan dadanya.

"Aku menjadi kuat dan lemah secara bersamaan Ino." Setitik airmata mengalir dipipinya tanpa permisi, Gaara menjatuhkan keningnya diatas stir dengan frustasi.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa?_

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Gaara kembali berdering dengan nyaring, nada berulang yang entah kenapa terasa mengusiknya dan sukses membuatnya gusar dua kali lipat tersebut hingga ia menyambar ponselnya dan bersiap akan membanting ponsel tersebut kalau saja, bukan nama _Yamanaka Ino_ yang terpeta di sana.

Jantung Gaara berdetak lebih keras dari nada dering ponselnya.

Sesuatu yang bernamakan firasat lah yang kini memperingati hatinya, entah kenapa ia jadi di manipulasi ketakutan tak berdasar sekarang. Gaara mencoba menepis perasaan aneh yang menyergapnya dan segera menjawab panggilan telpon kekasihnya, meskipun tak dipungkiri bahwasannya jari-jari Gaara berkeringat dingin tanpa alasan.

"Hallo?"

 _"Gaara..._ "

Suara isakan diseberang sana membuat sisi tenang seorang Sabaku Gaara runtuh, ia meneguk savillanya susah payah dan dengan nada pahit ia pun mencoba bertanya, "ada apa Ino?"

" _Gaara...aku...hiks...aku..."_

Seketika itu ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang terasa meremas paru-paru Gaara dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

 _Cinta_? Tentu saja ia paham dan tau maknanya.

Yamanaka Ino bukan remaja belasan tahun yang hanya tergila-gila pada seorang pria. Ia mengerti dan paham bahwa tidak setiap rasa kagum bisa diartikan sama. Tidak semua rasa tertarik itu bernilai cinta dan tidak semua hubungan yang berjalan di landaskan oleh cinta.

Ino membiarkan air dingin dari _shower_ membasahi kepalanya, ia menggosok bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan, tanpa sadar frustasi dengan semua hal yang terjadi padanya.

Tiga tahun itu sudah merupakan waktu yang cukup lama bukan? Begitulah. Ia bahkan tak mengerti jalan apa yang akan ia pilih, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dalam kondisi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatnya khawatir dan ketakutan, sedangkan disisi lain ada Gaara . . . Ada Gaara yang membuatnya merasa berharga karna begitu di cintai.

Jadi keputusan yang seperti apa yang harusnya ia pilih?

Bertahan dan membantu Sasuke? Atau berbalik dan memilih Gaara?

Apa yang benar? Apa yang salah?

 _Sasuke?_

 _atau Gaara?_

Terlalu kejam rasanya kalau ia menahan Gaara sementara ia sudah memiliki Sasuke. Tapi bukankah kalau ia tetap mempertahankan Gaara sementara Sasuke adalah tunangannya, bukankah ia tak lebih hina dari para jalang di luar sana?

"Haah..." Ino menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

 _Tuhan, kenapa harus serumit ini?_

 _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sasuke sudah berbaring dengan nyaman diatas _king size_ nya sembari menatap tangannya yang kini sudah diperban, pikirannya melayang memutar semua hal secara bersamaan dan roda memorinya berhenti dikejadian beberapa saat lalu, membuat Sasuke merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

" _Kau harusnya mulai merawat dirimu sendiri dan berusaha mengendalikan emosimu, Sasuke—kun. Jangan menjadikan gangguan Self harm-mu sebagai alasan melukai dirimu sendiri," suara jernih Ino mulai terdengar melantun dengan pelannya, tenang dan kembali normal seperti beberapa menit lalu. "Aku tak mengatakan ini sebagai seorang dokter tapi sebagai teman."_

 _"Teman?" tanya Sasuke dengan gumaman pelan dan sarkas. "Apa kita ini hanya sekedar teman?"_

 _Ino memaksakan sebuah senyuman._

 _"Apakah kita terlihat sebagai pasangan?"_

 _"Aku membutuhkanmu Ino,"_

 _"Benar," Ino menarik kedua tangannya setelah selesai membebat telapak tangan Sasuke. "Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku 'kan?" Ino menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat._

 _"Aku pasti bisa,"_

 _Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang tidak bisa, Sasuke, aku . . . Tidak bisa lagi."_

 _"Ke—kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan membantuku?"_

 _"Ya," Ino menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menghela napas dan menundukan wajahnya, lalu kemudian berkata dengan nada rendah. "Awalnya begitu . . . tapi tidak lagi, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi Sasuke—kun. Aku terlalu sombong, kupikir aku bisa menolongmu . . . tapi aku tak bisa, dalam tiga tahun ini kau tak juga menunjukan banyak perubahan. Ini salah, lebih baik kau mengikuti sesi konseling dan terapi secara berkala mulai dari sekarang. Aku akan meminta tolong pada Dokter Tsunade atau—"_

 _"Tidak mau!" sergah Sasuke langsung. "Aku tidak mau!"_

 _"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke—kun!"_

 _"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" putus Sasuke final._

 _"Kau tidak bisa sembuh kalau begini!"_

 _"Biarkan saja! Aku tak perduli!"_

 _"Apa kau bilang? Kau tak peduli?" Nada suara Ino meninggi, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. "Lalu kenapa kau meminta tolong padaku meski kau tak peduli?! Apa karna kau berpikir kau sudah punya aku sebagai tameng itu sebabnya kebohonganmu ini tak akan terbongkar? Kau tak ingin hidup normal? Apa kau—"_

 _Tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat, menangkap lengan kanan sang gadis dan menarik setengah tubuh Ino mendekat padanya._

 _Kiss._

 _Sasuke melumat bibir cherry Ino tanpa aba-aba, menekannya dengan keras dan kasar sementara tangan kirinya merengkuh dara cantik itu, tangan kanannya bergerak meraih tengkuk Ino agar memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya._

 _Ino yang terkejut tak sempat bertindak untuk mengantisipasi ciuman kasar yang dipaksakan oleh Sasuke, pria itu tak seperti ini sebelumnya—kalaupun ia menyentuh Ino tak lebih sekedar rangkulan atau ciuman dikening._

 _"Sass—emmphhh henti—mmhh . . . ."_

 _Tangan Ino bergerak memukul-mukul dada Sasuke untuk berhenti namun terasa sia-sia karna sang bungsu Uchiha sama sekali tak bergeming, malah makin menekan bibir Ino agar terbuka dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah sang gadis. Rasa mint bercampur Strawberry tercium dari napas Ino dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ia melumat bibir Ino berkali-kali, menyesap dan mengigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah sang gadis._

 _"Mmmmhh—"_

 _Ino melenguh saat jemari-jemari dingin Sasuke memijat tengkuknya, membuat Ino merasakan sensasi aneh yang berdesir di darahnya. Kesempatan itu di gunakan Sasuke untuk menyelipkan lidahnya dikedua celah bibir Ino, mengusap bibir ranum itu dengan lidahnya sebelum masuk mengabsen deretan gigi putih sang wanita. Sasuke menarikan lidahnya dengan agresif disana, menekan-nekan lidah Ino agar mau ikut dalam permainannya meskipun hanya direspon sedikit oleh Ino._

 _Saat detik-detik yang terlewat dalam ciuman itu, entah kenapa wajah Gaara yang tersenyum tipis di hadapannya menyadarkan Ino akan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di hatinya. Entah kenapa . . . Ia merasa tak rela._

 _Ino segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh dengan sekuat tenaga._

 _Plak!_

 _Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi tampan Sasuke hingga pria itu terpaling._

 _"KELUAR!" bentak Ino dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal._

 _Sasuke menatapnya tanpa emosi sama sekali. "Kita sudah selesai membicarakan ini. Aku—tak—mau—melepaskanmu. Cukup."_

 _Bening-bening kristal mulai tumpah kembali dari sang aquamarine dan Sasuke pun melangkah meninggalkan Ino yang terisak diatas sofa._

"Kau memang pria bajingan Sasuke!" makinya sembari menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan lengan tangan kanan.

Setitik air bening meluncur turun dipipi sang bungsu Uchiha.

 _Apa kau berpikir bahwa Matahari akan selalu mengitarimu?_

Tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Tapi meskipun begitu, jangan tinggalkan aku. . .

 _Karna aku tak tau jenis kebohongan macam apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu tetap menyinariku._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Sesosok pria mencurigakan tampaknya tengah mematung di depan teras rumah yang kental akan nuansa tradisional tersebut. Pria itu mengenakan topi yang menyamarkan sebagian wajahnya, Kacamata bening yang turut membantu penyamarannya tersemat disana, pun tak luput jaket _hoddie_ berwarna hitam yang ikut menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Dan ketika ia mengadahkan kepalanya, tampaklah paras tampan Sabaku No Gaara disana.

Oh, rupanya ia sedang menyamarkan kehadirannya hingga tak menimbulkan keributan yang tak perlu dan _Thanks God!_ Fakta bahwa Ino menempati kawasan berkelas yang warganya kebanyakan pria tua berjas yang punya segudang kesibukan hingga tak punya waktu barang melirik perkarangan tetangganya ataupun wantia tua yang merupakan sosok-sosok angkuh yang tak peduli kondisi tetangganya membuat Gaara tak perlu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ke tingkat paranoid akan ada rekaman _amatir_ ia pergi menemui tunangan pria lain yang bocor kemedia dan menjadi sebuah skandal hebat dengan tajuk besar,

 _'Tuan Muda Sabaku; Sang perayu ulung wanita bertunangan; atau Affair Sang Bintang Sabaku Gaara & Wanita Tunangan Uchiha Sasuke'_ dan _bla bla bla bla_ selanjutnya yang semacam itu, ini, dan anu yang masih banyak lagi.

Bukannya ia mementingkan citranya.

Tidak!

Tolong catat itu dikepala kalian dengan huruf balok yang diberi tanda kutip, garis miring, garis tebal, dan digaris bawahi.

Ia tak memusingkan hal sepele macam itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Ino—nya jika itu terjadi?

Ah, membayangkannya saja ia tak sanggup.

Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar memasuki perkarangan yang di penuhi bermacam bunga tersebut, menelusurinya dengan langkah cepat sembari menatap ke sekeliling waspada, namun saat ia tiba tepat di depan pintu rumah minimalis itu tak langsung membuat Gaara segera menjalin komunikasi dengan pemilik rumah tersebut melainkan berdiri dengan gelisah didepan pintu itu selama berapa menit lamanya.

Ucapan Ino kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

" _Bisakah kau ke rumahku sebentar Gaara?"_

Dengan pelan jari jemari Gaara yang mengepal terangkat, baru saja satu ketukan akan terjadi saat pintu kayu itu sudah terbuka. Gaara menemukan sosok wanita pujaannya yang terlihat kacau di baliknya. Kantung mata yang sembab serta membengkak, rambut pirang yang terlihat masih basah dan acak-acakan. Ino hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis yang menutupi badannya hingga sepuluh centi diatas pahanya dan memasangkannya dengan _hotpants_ berwarna hitam.

"Gaara..." panggilnya dengan nada yang terdengar parau. Gaara melangkah menipiskan jarak dan membuat Ino menyingkirkan sebagian badannya untuk memberi ruang pada pria tampan itu.

Pintu kembali tertutup dan menyisakan kedua anak manusia yang saling berpandangan. Gaara bergerak dengan pelan mendekati Ino, mengangkat tangannya hendak menyentuh tulang pipi Ino namun menghentikannya sedetik sebelum menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan hanya menyisakan gerakan yang mengambang selama beberapa saat. Tatapan Gaara penuh dengan pertimbangan dan keraguan mendalam, ia hendak menarik tangannya saat Ino terlebih dulu mencegahnya dengan cara menahan tangan kanan Gaara diudara menggunakan tangan kirinya dan kemudian ia meletakan telapak tangan pria itu secara utuh dipipinya, kelopak mata Ino tertutup erat, menikmati sentuhan hangat Gaara.

"Ino..." panggil Gaara.

"Ssssttt... sebentar...saja," pinta Ino pelan. Kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka sayu dan menatap memohon pada Gaara. "Begini sebentar lagi."

Bahkan selama apapun, Gaara akan menyanggupinya. Pria itu mengangguk kaku dan memperhatikan kelopak mata sang gadis yang kembali tertutup. Beberapa saat semua hal menjadi hening dan lambat Sebelum Gaara memecahnya dengan satu pertanyaan sederhana, "ada apa?"

 _Aquamarine_ itu kembali terbuka, membiaskan cahaya yang tertangkap didalam beningnya dan kemudian lagi-lagi membuat Gaara tersesat karnanya.

"Aku bukan wanita yang baik-baik," bisik Ino membuka suaranya. Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Ino barusan.

"Kau sudah menyediakan seluruh hatimu untukku, dan kau juga menujukan seluruh pikiranmu untukku, tapi aku . . ."Ino mulai merasakan kabut air memenuhi pandangannya. Perih terasa dari kelopak matanya. "Aku . . . aku tak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu untukmu sepenuhnya. Aku . . . Sampai sekarang pun masih membagi perasaanku untukmu dan Sasuke." Lelehan air bening mulai jatuh menelusuri pipi Ino.

"Ino, aku tak—"

Ino menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Gaara hingga membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku—aku tak bisa menjadikanmu prioritas utamaku, Aku juga belum bisa memutuskan Sasuke begitu saja. Aku tak bisa menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya, tidak bisa Gaara." Ino menundukan wajahnya hingga poninya jatuh menutupi wajahnya, membuat tirai yang menutupi air bening yang makin deras berjatuhan. "Bisa saja aku hanya _memanfaatkanmu_ 'kan? Bisa saja kau hanya pelarianku. Atau bisa saja hubungan ini akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Bisa saja bukan?" jeda cukup lama saat Ino mulai merasakan sesak dihatinya. Tangannya yang semula berada dibibir Gaara jatuh turun hingga menyentuh bagian yang berdetak di dada sang pria. Ino meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Tapi meskipun begitu . . . apa kau masih bersedia tinggal disisiku?" Ino terisak saat mengatakan kalimatnya dengan utuh.

Gaara menarik tubuh Ino lalu mendekapnya dengan erat sebagai ganti kelegaan yang dipancarkan wajah tampannya. Tubuh ramping Ino segera menginspeksi penciuman Gaara, wangi _floral_ bercampur wangi _lavender_ dan rempah-rempah yang sangat menenangkan dan _addicted_.

"Tak masalah apakah aku ini pelarian atau kekasihmu. Tak masalah kalau pun faktanya kau hanya memanfaatkanku, selama kau mengizinkan aku tetap tinggal," bisiknya lembut. "Itu saja bagiku sudah cukup, Ino." Dan kemudian ucapan Gaara ditutup oleh satu kecupan lembut yang dalam dibibirnya—seolah berusaha mengungkapkan perasannya, Ino menutup matanya dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya dileher Gaara. Setetes bening airmata mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

Keduanya berciuman saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Saling mendekap hangat tanpa mau melepaskan.

Angin pagi bertiup menyibak gorden jendela berwarna pink yang berada persis di samping pintu utama memperlihatkan sesosok siluet yang menatap terkejut dibalik kaca.

"Tidak—ti . . . tidak mungkin. . ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Ini istilah kedokteran yang ada :_

 _ **Avoidant** *( Gangguan kejiwaan; istilah untuk menyebut perasaan tidak percaya diri dan sangat sensitif terhadap hal-hal yang negatif, takut dinilai, dikritik dan dipermalukan)._

 _ **Self harm/ Self injures** *(Gangguan kejiwaan; suatu perilaku yang dilakukan seseorang untuk mengatasi rasa sakit emosional dengan cara melukai diri sendiri)._

 _Dan bagi seluruh Mina~san yang udah nyempatin reviews, favorit, dan follow, aku benar-benar menghargai kalian karna selalu menjadi penyemangatku saat menulis._

 _Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya?_

 **Samarinda, 18 January 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Beginning from The Truth

Sosok berkepala pirang itu menoleh saat tepukan hangat menyambut pundaknya.

Ia baru saja akan menekan tombol digit _autolock_ kamar appartementnya saat kehadiran Sasuke mendahului jemarinya.

"Sasuke?" tanyanya kebingungan dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengendikan bahunya tak acuh.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar, apa tak masalah?"

Naruto—dengan gerakan kaku mengangguk dan kemudian menekan digit tombol terakhir hingga suara ' _cklk_ ' terdengar.

"Masuklah," ujar Naruto sembari membukakan pintu untuk tamu di pagi butanya.

Sasuke mendahului Naruto masuk ke ruangan sang sutradara dan segera bergerak menuju sofa. Ia mendudukan diri di sana dengan punggung menyandar utuh ke kepala sofa.

"Hei—ada apa dengan tanganmu _teme_?"

Sasuke melirik sesaat pada Naruto yang ikut menempati sisi kosong di sofa yang sama dengannya. Pria itu memberikan satu kaleng bir dengan kadar alkohol rendah padanya dan di terima dengan patuh oleh sosok uchiha tersebut, Naruto sendiri tengah disibukan dengan minuman sodanya.

 _Klang!_

Bunyi tutup kemasan kaleng yang dibuka oleh Natuto terdengar memecah keheningan. Sasuke menatapi rentetan tulisan di kaleng tersebut tanpa niatan membukanya.

"Syuting hari ini, bisakah kita tunda?"

 _Brush!_

 _U—uhuk!_

Naruto memuncratkan kembali minuman yang baru ingin ia tegak hingga membasahi celana dan bagian depan bajunya, ia terbatuk-batuk dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"A—APA?"

Sasuke mengernyit jijik dan mengambil sekotak tisu di hadapannya kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah Naruto tanpa perasaan.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa syuting."

"BRENGSEK! AKU TAU KAU ITU MEMANG BAJINGAN! TAPI KALAU—"

"Ino mau putus."

"Ha?" kata-kata Naruto tercekat di tenggorokan. "A—aa . . . ."

"Ino ingin . . . Putus dariku."

Satu senyuman lirih tertarik di bibir Sasuke, ia menghela napasnya lelah. "Dan mungkin—kau memang benar, bahwa . . . _aku adalah bajingan."_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune Present**

 **SHE**

 **Disclamaire : Masashi Kishimoto own all character of Naruto.**

 **Genre : Au, Romance, Angst, Drama, and Humor.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Not EYD, OOC, and Crack-pairing.**

 **Special dedicated for : Syakiela Riza Aka Rara Syakiela.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Ino tak pernah sekalipun merasakan lelap dalam tidurnya senyenyak ini akhir-akhir ini, ia menggeliat tak nyaman saat dirinya setengah terjaga dari alam bawah sadarnya. Sang gadis mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuknya saat lengan seseorang justru makin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga ia merasa sangat sesak.

"Nnggghhhh..." gumamnya tak suka, ia mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya dengan berat dan berusaha menyesuaikan irisnya dengan cahaya yang menyeruak secara tiba-tiba sampai kemudian mendapati postur dada bidang seseorang tepat didepan matanya.

 _Tunggu! Apa katanya?_

Postur—Tubuh—Seseorang?.

Postur Tu—tubuh?

"Uuuwwaaaaaaaa!" pekiknya dan kemudian bergeser mundur mencoba menjauh namun sosok didepannya malah makin menarik tubuhnya mendekat, memeluknya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas dengan gerakan ringan.

" _Morning_ ," sapaan dengan suara serak itu membuat Ino tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ga—garra," ujarnya tergagap, Gaara tersenyum miring dan bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat sekarang, _darling_?"

 _Uhuk_!

Ino hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Gaara yang berhasil membuatnya merinding ngeri, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dialog yang sering diucapkan para pria badboys didalam novel Icha icha Paradise yang sering dibaca oleh Hatake Kakashi, seniornya di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang berwajah mesum berkedok alim tersebut, tapi setelah dipikir–pikir 'kan,

 _Hei! Priamu ini memang Badboys, Ino!_

"A-apa yang—apa—ini—kenapa,"

 _Kenapa mereka berbagi satu selimut diatas King Size seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa Gaara ada di kamarnya?_

 _Kenapa juga Gaara harus memakai kemeja dengan kancing baju terbuka seperti itu?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa? Ke—na—pa? KENAPA?_ Pekik Ino dalam hati dengan heboh.

"Hhhhm?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan dan iapun mengesekkan ujung hidung mereka, Ino mengigit bibirnya sendiri mendapati tingkah manis dari pria bersurai bata tersebut.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

 _Ugh_ , Gaara sama sekali tak membantunya yang tiba–tiba blank. Ia mengerutkan keningnya mengingat–ngingat kejadian sebelumnya, tapi matanya malah hanya terpaku pada perut berabs milik pria dihadapanya yang terlihat begitu... seksi?

A—astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Kepalamu kenapa Yamanaka Ino?

"Kita hanya tidur, Ino. Tidak ada apa–apa,"— _atau setidaknya belum_. Manik _turqouise_ itu terbuka dan menatapi wajah yang merona dengan sempurna dihadapannya. Ino terlihat bepikir dan akhirnya menemukan kepingan ingatan yang berurutan, bertengkar dengan Sasuke, menangis dan iapun pergi mandi, kemudian menelpon Gaara, Gaara datang dan— _ugh_ —mereka berciuman lalu duduk berbincang disofa dan akhirnya Ino jatuh tertidur.

Gaara melirik jam dinding yang menggantung manis di kamar wanitanya, benda itu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Itu berarti mereka tertidur sudah hampir tiga jam lebih.

"Kau tidak pergi berkerja?" tanya Gaara dengan nada menggoda.

 _Aquamarine_ itu membola secara alami. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali hingga kemudian tersadar akan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Astaga!" Jeritnya lalu menjauhkan diri dari Gaara dan bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

"Aku sudah membuat janji temu jam delapan tadi dan lihat? Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 10!" Ino menyikap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kini mengerucutkan bibir pinkishnya. "Kau ini bukannya membangunkanku malah—" Ucapan Ino terhenti saat Gaara menahan lengannya dan kembali mengecup bibir manis itu sebentar, Ino terpaku sedetik sebelum akhirnya mendelik pada Gaara yang hanya menatapnya menggoda.

"Ka—kau ini," ucapnya terbata.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara dengan tatapan polos.

"Berhenti menciumku seenaknya!" peringat Ino dengan nada kesal. Ia mengembungkan pipinya kelewat imut di mata Gaara hingga pria itu kembali menghadiahkan satu buah kecupan di pipinya.

"Tsk."

Kadang kekasihnya ini lupa situasi dan kondisi hingga selalu mengecup bibirnya kapanpun ia dapat kesempatan—dan tanpa persetujuannya— akhir–akhir ini.

"Bukan salahku." Gaara mengendikan bahunya cuek.

Ino mencibir padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai Gaara terkembang dan ia pun menarik tubuh Ino hingga kini menindih tubuhnya, lalu kembali memberi kecupan kecil dibibir Ino. "Bibirmu yang duluan menggodaku," bisiknya _seduktif_ dan kembali menekan bibirnya menyapu bibir ranum Ino.

Kecupan pertama hanya terjadi beberapa detik dan Gaara segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir tersebut.

"Manis," gumamnya pelan. Gaara membawa ibu jarinya untuk mengusap bibir Ino dengan sentuhan ringan. Lalu kecupan kedua terjadi selama lima detik dan Gaara pun mulai menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Ino secara bergantian, sesekali mengulumnya, menyesap, melumat, dan mengigit kecil bibir itu—membawa keduanya ke dalam sensasi panas dipagi hari ini. Gaara bahkan mengikut sertakan lidahnya bergelut menginvasi setiap hal yang ada dimulut Ino, mengajak lidah Ino berdansa dan membelit disertai hisapan yang rakus. Savilla berjatuhan dari dagu sang wanita, namun seakan tak peduli Gaara tetap saja berekplorasi dengan bibirnya.

Tangan Gaara turun mengusap tengkuk Ino, memijatnya dengan sentuhan mengambang agar sang gadis merasa nyaman—lalu berpindah menelusuri punggung sempit sang gadis, menyentuhkan ujung jemari telunjuknya ke tulang belakang Ino hingga tak sadar desahan kecil meluncur mulus dari bibir Ino.

 _Sreet!_

Telapak tangan dingin Gaara masuk menelusupi kemeja putih yang Ino kenakan, mengusap kulit sang gadis dengan gairah yang memuncak pelan-pelan.

Ino mendelikan matanya terlalu kaget sementara jemari rampingnya bergerak berniat menyudahi ciuman ini namun malah beralih mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Gaara dengan erat saat pria itu makin merapatkan dekapannya.

Gaara melepaskan ciuman itu dan berkata dengan nada pelan, " _morning_ _kiss_ ," lalu kembali mengecup bibir Ino lama. Saat kepalan tangan Ino menepuk dadanya barulah Gaara melepaskan Ino sepenuhnya, itu lebih baik dari pada ia yang lepas diri 'kan?.

"Tidakkah ini terlihat seperti paginya sepasang suami istri yang habis bercinta?"

"Uhuk!"

Ino segera bangun menjauhi tubuh atletis Gaara dan berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dengan wajah merona. Gaara tersenyum geli melihat Ino yang salah tingkah sembari sibuk membuka pintu lemarinya, menyibak satu per satu baju yang tergantung rapi disana memilah–milah baju yang hendak ia gunakan.

"Apa pink? Atau putih?" gumamnya pelan, kembali menyibak susunan bajunya dengan pelan dan akhirnya memilih sebuah kemeja berwarna gading berbahan _chiffon_ yang ia padukan dengan rok span selutut berwarna abu–abu dan membawanya menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau ganti baju?" Ino hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat Gaara menanyakan pertanyaan retoris padanya.

"Menurut anda?" tanyanya sakartis sebelum melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Gaara yang malah terkekeh senang, alis Ino berkerut tak suka dan iapun memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan terlampau indah di pagi harinya. Gaara bangun dan menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya dikepala king size lalu tersenyum usil saat matanya masih menangkap rona merah dipipi sang wanita.

"Hei," Yang lebih muda menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh masih dengan alis bertaut.

"Mau aku yang mengantikan bajumu?" seringai seksinya tercipta menggoda Ino—membuat _aquamarine_ kembali membola kaget. Ucapan Gaara membuat Ino menggerutu lalu beranjak dengan terburu—bahkan nyaris tersandung menuju ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Aku sangat membencimu Tuan _—sialan—_ Sabaku!" pekiknya didalam sana, Gaara terkekeh geli dan menjawab nada yang tak kalah nyaring. "Aku juga mencintaimu Nyoya Sabaku!"

Setelahnya terdengar gerutuan Ino yang menjadi–jadi di balik pintu kamar mandi. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergerak mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Ia mengusap _lockscreen_ dan tampilan _home_ sudah menyambut kedua iris _turqouise_ nya. Ia memilih ikon dengan logo berbentuk segiempat berwarna ungu ke kuning-kuningan dan bertuliskan Instagram di sana. Tangannya men _s_ _earch_ nama _Yin1004_ dan menemukan akun seseorang dengan foto profil sang wanita berambut pirang.

Gaara men _scroll_ layar ponselnya dan menemukan foto yang baru Ino _upload_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Foto pertama adalah gambar tangan dengan jemari yang terbuka dan terlihat tengah menutupi matahari dengan caption yang ditulis dalam bahasa inggris.

" _Do you know why i need you?"_

Tanpa sadar satu senyuman tipis menghias bibir sang pria.

Foto kedua adalah selfie sang gadis berlatarkan di sebuah kafe, Ino menatap kamera dengan satu cangkir keramik putih yang berukiran gaya klassik menutup bagian dagu dan bibir sang gadis. Ia terlihat mempesona sekalipun tanpa satu garis senyuman sekalipun.

Foto ketiga hanya menampilkan foto Ino sebatas pundak yang tengah mengenakan topi pantai dengan beberapa satu tangkai bunga bewarna merah menghiasi dibelakang telinganya, ia mengangkat jemarinya disamping pipi dan membuat _ok_ _sign_ dengan satu kedipan mata dan bibir yang mengerucut membentuk huruf 'O', rambut pirangnya terlihat melengkung di udara dan ya kau tahu itu terasa—menggoda. Terlebih dari apa yang terlihat di pundaknya Gaara yakin gadis itu tengah mengenakan bikini.

 _Uhuk!_

Ia segera menekan tombol home dengan satu telapak tangan yang menutup bibirnya. Terlalu kaget akan pemandangan yang di dapatinya.

 _Turqouise_ itu bergerak ke seluruh arah tak menentu, _oh ayolah!_ Yang benar saja, kau seorang pria—muda, sehat, dan mempunyai gairah yang tinggi dan sedang terkurung dengan objek mimpi basahmu di dalam satu ruangan. Kira-kira apa yang akan—

 _Damn_!

Gaara menjedukan ponselnya ke keningnya sendiri hingga ia meringgis sakit.

"Mungkin aku perlu banyak berdoa di kuil atau olahraga," gumamnya dan kemudian menangkap notifkasi dari ponselnya yang sejak tadi tak ia perhatikan.

 _ **52 missed cals.**_

 _ **68 new messages.**_

Gaara hanya mendengus sembari melihat kotak dialog pesan. Kebanyakan dari Temari dan Kankurou, selebihnya ada yang dari managernya dan kemudian beberapa nomor baru yang entah siapa dan juga eh?

Iris mata Gaara berubah melebar, terkejut dengan huruf-huruf yang menyusun serangkaian kalimat

yang membuatnya terkejut.

"In— ini . . . ."

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sang gadis dalam balutan baju stelan yang tadi ia pilih dengan sebuah handuk tersampir di kepalanya.

"UWAAA!" Ino yang baru saja membuka pintu menjerit terkejut, ia setengah melompat ke belakang saat mendapati keberadaan sosok pria bermata _turqouise_ yang telah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Gaara hanya memperhatikan sosoknya dengan mata yang nyaris tidak berkedip, menatap anggota tubuh Ino dari atas ke bawah, dan begitupun sebaliknya dengan cermat dan lekat, kemudian pandangannya berhenti pada satu benda yang menggelantung di kepala Ino.

Entah bagaimana bisa sebuah pemikiran konyol melintas di benaknya hingga ia melemparkan satu tatapan sinis pada benda berwarna putih tersebut

 _Brengsek_! _Beraninya_ _handuk_ _itu_ _menyentuh_ _tubuh_ _Inonya_!

" _Ng_ , ada apa?" Ino yang merasa diperhatikan pun membuka suara dengan canggung, tanpa ia tahu satu kakinya sudah melangkah ke belakang—gemetar akan perasaan yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Tatapan _turqouise_ itu menggelap, ia menyeringai—melangkah pada Ino yang diam-diam mengutuki sikap jahilnya.

"Wanna play with me?"

 _Tap!_

Gaara sudah berhasil memerangkap tubuhya hingga punggung Ino terbentur westafel. Pria itu mengurung Ino dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat Ino tak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Uhmm. . . . " Ino mendadak susah bicara, ia menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuknya canggung." Gaa—ra—to—tolong menjauh sedikit," cicit Ino dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Seperti apa? Seperti ini?" Dengan sengaja Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, tangan kekarnya menahan belakang kepala wanita berambut pirang itu agar tak menjauh darinya. Kening mereka menempel satu sama lain, membuat keduanya bisa menghirup napas pasangan masing-masing. Ino mengigit bibirnya, hanya perlu jarak sejengkal bibir mereka akan kembali bertemu.

"Bolehkah aku—"

"Jangan!" ujar Ino sembari menutup bibir Gaara dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menatap Gaara dengan memelas hingga pria berambut bata itu menaikan satu alisnya. Ino merasakan aura _sensual_ yang sangat memikat dan tak wajar. Gaara menarik jemari ramping Ino, menjauhkannya dari bibirnya.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa! Ja-jangan memaksaku!"

"Jadi aku tak boleh—"

"Tentu saja!" Ino kembali memotong ucapan Gaara cepat-cepat, ia mendorong dada bidang itu menjauh darinya.

"Aku tak bisa! Aku tak—"

"Aku benar-benar tak boleh meminjam kamar mandimu?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada santai. Ino terdiam dengan kedua tangan menggantung kaku di udara. "A-pa?"

"Meminjam kamar mandi," kata Gaara santai, ia bersedekap dengan tatapan menilai dan polos. Seolah-olah ia tak sedang melakukan hal yang salah. "Tak boleh?"

Ino merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dengan canggung menepukan kedua telapak tangannya hingga bunyi ' _Plak_ ' terdengar. Ia mengacungkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja boleh!" Satu cengiran salah tingkah Ino berikan, wajahnya kembali memerah karna malu dan kesal merasa telah berhasil di permainkan Gaara.

"Lalu aku akan—pergi." Ino bergegas melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan terburu-buru, Gaara mengukir senyum geli disudut bibirnya.

"Aku juga perlu handuk," ujar Gaara sebelum Ino benar-benar menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Tentu saja!"

 _Blam_!

Tawa kecil Gaara terdengar, ia membungkukan sebagian tubuhnya dan terus tertawa gembira sampai-sampai Gaara merasakan dirinya benar-benar _out of character_ sekarang.

"Ehem!" Ia berdehem guna meredakan tawanya, tapi tetap saja senyum geli terpeta disana. Gaara berdiri, menegakan punggungnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dengan mata berkilat tajam. Tangan kanannya bergerak mencengkram dadanya, di mana suara detakan terdengar mendobrak rongga dadanya.

Gaara menatap binar turqouise yang kelihatan jauh lebih bahagia, dan entah kenapa memorinya berputar jauh sebelum ia mengenal Ino, saat di mana percakapan sederhana pada Temari terjadi.

" _Bagaimana kita bisa tahu bahwa kita jatuh cinta?"_

 _"Mmm bagaimana ya? Reaksi orang berbeda-beda ketika merasakan jatuh cinta, tapi sederhananya seperti ini,_

 _Dunia hanya akan diisi kebahagiaan saat kau bersamanya."_

 **Tsukyuu** **Floo** **Kitsune**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa berat, ia menghela napas lelah dan memaksakan diri pergi ke kamar mandi dengan langkah terseret-seret.

 _Blam!_

Sasuke membanting pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras, ia berjalan menuju westafel lalu segera membasuh paras tampannya dengan air dingin. Pening yang menyerang kepalanya menjadi, ia menatap kaca kamar mandinya dengan tatapan memburam samar.

"Sakit. . . ." helaian biru kehitaman itu tercengkram kuat oleh jemari tangan kanannya, Sasuke mencengkram ujung westafelnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Kelebatan memori menyentuh kepalanya tanpa henti, satu per satu menyerang kepalanya hingga Sasuke ingin mengeluarkan otaknya sekarang juga atau memutus kepalanya agar semua ini berhenti. Sasuke bergerak menuju rak yang menyimpan beberapa barang dan perlengkapan mandi, menjatuhkannya satu per satu dengan brutal saat tak menemukan benda yang ia inginkan.

"Ugh!" Sasuke menggeram, makin menjambak helaian pirangnya, kebencian dan kemarahan bertabrakan di kedua _onyx_ gelapnya, bersatu dan menciptakan delusi rasa sakit yang menggebu.

 _Grap!_

Sasuke berhasil meraih benda pipih berwarna kemerahan yang merupakan cutter tersebut. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, menyingkap lengan bajunya lalu menempelkan ujung mata tajam benda tersebut di lengannya, menekan benda itu agar semakin dalam dan kemudian menggoreskannya secara horizontal dan diikuti pekatnya aliran berbau besi yang mulai bermunculan sesuai garis yang tercipta.

Ia meringis sakit sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas, Sasuke membiarkan darahnya mengalir dan kemudian meletakan cutter tersebut di atas lantai.

 _Cutting_ dulunya adalah salah satu hal favoritnya saat masih berada di _LA_ ketika ia tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang membanjiri dan menyakiti mentalnya. Ia suka karna Sasuke bisa memindahkan rasa sakit yang semu di pikirannya menjadi sesuatu yang nyata dan jelas meskipun sementara. Sudah lama sejak Sasuke berhenti melakukannya. Ia sebenarnya bukan sosok yang lemah, ia tak mudah di jatuhkan seseorang. Tapi Ino, gadis itu selalu berhasil menjatuhkannya ke dalam lubang tak berdasar yang disebut neraka.

Ino selalu bisa menekan dan mendorongnya jatuh dalam keputusasaan.

Bahkan mungkin bila Ino melihat keadaannya kini, wanita itu hanya akan tertawa sinis dan mengatainya idiot.

"Heh." Sasuke menarik sebuah seringai di bibirnya, ia menatap aliran darah yang mengalir jatuh ke atas lantai keramik dengan mudahnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju bath tub kamar mandinya saat rasa sakit kepalanya berkurang.

Meninggalkan _cutter_ berwarna merah di atas lantai yang berukirkan nama seseorang dengan tetesan darah di sana-sini.

 _U. Karin._

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Gaara baru selesai membersihkan diri saat ia menemukan kekosongan diruang kamar Ino, pria itu menyambar jaket dan beberapa alat penyamarannya yang sudah terletak rapi di sudut king size Ino dan mulai melangkah mencari keberadaan sang wanita.

"Ino?"

"Di sini," suara sahutan terdengar samar-samar dari arah dapur, Gaara segera menyusul keberadaan sang gadis dan menemukan sosok ayunya di meja makan ditemani dua cangkir kopi dan roti isi yang tertata rapi di atas piring.

"Duduklah," pinta Ino dan segera dituruti oleh sang pria. Gaara menempatkan diri di hadapan sang gadis.

"Kau tak keberatan meminum kopi di pagi hari 'kan?"

"Tentu." Sahutnya singkat, ia memperhatikan detail wajah wanita bermatakan _aquamarine_ di hadapannya.

"Apa sore ini kau sibuk?"

Ino bergumam dan bertanya dengan nada pelan yang Gaara tangkap sebagai pertanyaan 'kenapa?' sembari mengunyah roti isinya. Gaara menyesap kopinya dengan pelan.

"Syuting kami di tunda sampai tiga hari ke depan, dan kebetulan aku tak punya jadwal lain. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita bersenang-senang?" tawarnya.

Ino hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh dan berkata dengan nada datar, "boleh juga."

Gaara tersenyum samar.

"Apa kau sedang merajuk padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

"Ti-tidak, apa aku terlihat sedang merajuk?" kesalnya sembari mengunyah roti isinya dalam potongan besar.

"Mungkin karna aku tak jadi melakukan _sesuatu_ padamu?"

"Yak! Uhuk-uhuk!" Ino tersedak saat mencoba berteriak padanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. Gaara dengan sigap mengambilkan segelas air putih mineral untuk Ino.

"Hati-hati," pesan Gaara, Ino mencebikan bibirnya kesal dan segera merebut gelas tersebut dari tangan Gaara, meneguknya dengan pelan hingga hanya tersisa setengahnya.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?"

"Jam 5?"

"Baiklah, jam lima." Sepakat keduanya sembari saling melemparkan senyuman simpul.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Gaara menandaskan kopinya dan segera berdiri diikuti Ino, ia berjalan mengikuti pria bertato ai tersebut dengan langkah pelan dibelakangnya.

Gaara berbalik sebelum ia mencapai pintu, menatap sosok kekasihnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki mendekat.

"Sampai jumpa nanti."

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Ino, diikuti suara debam engsel pintu yang tertutup dan suara hampa dari hati keduanya terasa mendengung.

 _"Dan kau akan merasa kehilangan ketika kau tak berada disekitarnya."_

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

"Kau—mengganti mobilmu?" adalah pertanyaan yang pertama kali meluncur dari bibir sang wanita ketika Gaara sudah menempatkan diri di sisinya dan dibalas Gaara oleh satu gendikan bahu tak acuh, pria itu segera melajukan mobilnya keluar dari basement rumah sakit.

"Yah, aku bosan. Lagipula aku memang tak bisa bertahan lama dengan sesuatu yang sama."

"Lucu sekali, sepertinya kau memang tak bisa bertahan lama dengan satu objek saja." sindir Ino dan dibalas dengusan oleh Gaara.

"Tapi aku bisa bertahan dengan wanita yang sama selama tujuh bulan," bela Gaara menanggapi sarkasme Ino.

"Itu—mengherankan. . ."

"Aku saja heran," gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Ino menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya namun hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Gaara.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Entahlah," sahut Gaara, roda mobilnya sudah berpacu kencang membelah jalanan Konohagakure.

"Taman?"

"Kita baru saja ke sana 'kan?"

"Ugh, kalau begitu pantai?"

"Kita akan kemalaman kalau ke pantai."

"Perpustakaan?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan _Lotte world?!_ " usul Ino bersemangat—suaranya bahkan menyerupai pekikan kemenangan seorang gadis saat berhasil mendapatkan barang _limited edition_ yang diperebutkan.

"Tidak buruk."

Ino berdesis sebal mendengar respon biasa yang ia dapatkan. Gaara menoleh dan menatapi sosok bermata aquamarine itu kemudian mengamati baju yang saat ini dikenakan Ino—yang merupakan dress selutut berwarna putih dengan aksen jaring-jaring di sekitar leher dan pundak.

"Err, aku rasa kau sangat berbeda hari ini," ujar Gaara saat ia berhasil mengingat pakaian yang pagi tadi Ino kenakan.

Wanita bermata _aquamarine_ menyipitkan matanya sembari menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menggemaskan. "Apa—kau—sedang—mengejekku?" tanyanya disertai satu delikan marah.

Sang pria hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Aku secara tulus mengatakannya, nah haruskah kita ke sana?"

"Tidak jadi." Ketusnya sembari bersidekap. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke aquarium saja?"

"Hmm, bagus."

"Apa kau yakin kita bisa bersenang-senang kalau kau bahkan tak terlihat senang berpergian denganku?!" tanya Ino sembari menatap Gaara intens—nadanya terdengar biasa namun Gaara bisa merasakan suatu kemarahan dibaliknya.

Gaara tersenyum tampan dan menoleh pada Ino.

"Aku senang pergi kemanapun asalkan denganmu," ujarnya tulus dan di tanggapi sebagai rayuan tahun 80'an buat sang wanita. "Secara pribadi, tempat ideal berkencan bagiku adalah tempat yang privasinya terjaga, dengan dinding dan atap yang membuat kita jauh dari mata orang-orang, satu buah ranjang untuk berbincang-bincang, atau hanya sofa saja juga tak buruk."

"Ap—APA?" pekik Ino sembari menatap Gaara terkejut. "Ka-apa kau mau ke _Lo—love hotel?"_

Gaara tertawa lepas mendengar suara ketakutan Ino. "Apa kita harus kesana?!

"Yang benar saja." Ino mendengus pelan dan kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam tasnya saat bunyi notifikasi berdentang di sana.

"Aku—" ucapan Ino terhenti, ia menatap ponselnya lama dan kemudian _aquamaerine_ nya terbelalak kaget.

"Ada apa?" Gaara membuka suara saat dirasanya sang gadis akan tetap membisu.

"Bis—bisakah kau berhenti Gaara?"

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune**

Suara kesibukan aktivitas di Bandara Konoha Internasional itu sama sekali tak menarik minat sosok wanita berambut merah tersebut, mata sebening _ruby_ nya hanya terpaku pada _smartphone_ nya yang menampilkan profil seorang artis dengan kata kunci Uchiha Sasuke di sana.

"Sudah lama juga ya? Penampilannya tak banyak berubah, tapi bagaimana dengan sikapnya ya?!" Gumam sang wanita sembari tersenyum senang, dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"Uchiha Sasuke _, I'll found you."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **Samarinda 01 July 2016.**

 **Salam kecup,**

 **Tsukyuu Floo Kitsune.**


End file.
